


Лучшая роль в мире

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fluff, Humor, Jealous, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Майклу поступает предложение, от которого он не может отказаться — сыграть в пьесе «Благие знамения».
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Лучшая роль в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Историческое AU, шекспировский театр. Автор вдохновлялся фильмом «Влюбленный Шекспир», в том числе кое-какими сюжетными поворотами. Некоторые события имели место на съемках «Благих знамений», а некоторые выдуманы. Автор не историк и в эпоху не углублялся.

В дверь постучали, что случалось редко. В той дешевой забегаловке, где обитал Майкл, либо пытались войти без стука, либо просто выламывали дверь. Майкл открыл и обнаружил на пороге оборванного мальчишку со свертком в руках. 

— Мистер Шин? — уточнил пацан.

Майкл кивнул.

Пацан протянул ему сверток.

— Вам просили передать.

Майкл принял небольшую кожаную сумку, и сердце забилось чаще. В таких посылали рукописи, когда хотели предложить роль. Это ему сейчас очень пригодилось бы. Последнее время Майкл перебивался мелкими ролями в малоизвестных труппах. Еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет выступать на улицах, составив конкуренцию бродячим комедиантам. 

Мальчишка так и замер на пороге, с надеждой глядя на Майкла. Тот вздохнул и закрыл дверь перед его носом. Сегодня он отдал последние деньги хозяину дома. Завтра ему должны заплатить за роль отца главного героя в пьесе, где он сейчас играл. Выходил он всего с парой фраз, так что и гонорар причитался небольшой, но на какое-то время хватит.

Майкл достал из сумки стопку листов, глянул на название и обомлел. «Благие знамения». Эту историю он увидел еще в юности и с тех пор был в нее влюблен. Нельзя сказать, что он выбрал актерское мастерство благодаря ей, но определенное влияние она все же оказала. 

Майкл сел за стол, осторожно провел пальцами по титульному листу. Он даже не надеялся, что когда-нибудь увидит «Знамения» на большой сцене и уж тем более что примет в них участие. Ведь примет?

Майкл быстро заглянул в сумку и обнаружил в ней еще письмо и небольшой сверток, в котором оказались монеты. Надо было все же заплатить пацану. Майкл развернул письмо, оно было написано Нилом Гейманом — талантливым постановщиком, поэтом и одним из авторов «Знамений». Майкл регулярно пересекался с ним на подмостках, пару раз играл незначительные роли в его постановках, но близко они не общались.

«Доброго дня, мистер Шин, — говорилось в письме. — Как вы могли догадаться, я наконец решил поставить «Благие знамения». У меня ушло много времени и сил, чтобы переписать все так, как мне хотелось и казалось правильным. Признаюсь, я не вижу никого, кроме вас, в главной роли. Помнится, вы лестно отзывались о нашем с сэром Терри совместном творчестве. Скажу честно, большого гонорара ждать не приходится, но все же надеюсь, что вы откликнитесь на мое предложение.

Искренне ваш, Нил Гейман».

Майкл выдохнул. Он шутит? Да если бы Майклу не предложили роль, он сам бы пошел умолять об этом. Он бы сыграл кого угодно, и совершенно бесплатно. Хоть адского пса. А тут главная роль!

Майкл почесал подбородок. Надо будет отпустить бороду. У демона должна быть черная борода. Правда, седина немного портит картину, но можно же достать специальную краску. Очень хотелось отправить ответ немедленно, но Майкл решил, что стоит подождать до завтра и навестить Нила лично. Сейчас же он погрузился в чтение любимой истории.

***

Майкл не спал почти всю ночь. Он перечитал текст несколько раз, отметил для себя некоторые моменты и кое-что даже попробовал изобразить. Рано утром он привел себя в порядок, постарался найти в гардеробе самую приличную одежду и отправился в театр. К его удивлению, двери уже были открыты. Рабочие что-то устанавливали. Туда-сюда шныряли люди.

Нил обнаружился на сцене, раздающий команды, объясняющий и просто покрикивающий на нерасторопных рабочих. 

— Яблоня! Это должна быть яблоня! Ты когда-нибудь видел яблоню?!

Мужчина рядом с ним покосился на нечто, что должно было обозначать яблоню — бревно с прибитыми к нему ветками. 

— Дерево оно и есть дерево, — пробурчал он.

— Сделай мне яблоню, — велел Нил.

На его месте Майкл не стал бы так наседать на человека с топором в руках, но мужчина только поморщился и уволок «дерево» куда-то вглубь театра, видимо переделывать в яблоню. Майкл кашлянул. Нил обернулся к нему и расплылся в улыбке. Он сошел со сцены, быстро приблизился к Майклу и, кажется, собирался его обнять, но в последний момент просто протянул руку. Майкл принял рукопожатие. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Нил. — Надеюсь, ты явился не для того, чтобы лично мне отказать. 

— Издеваешься? — фыркнул Майкл. — Да я едва дождался утра. Я полностью в твоем распоряжении. Жду не дождусь, когда начнутся репетиции и я смогу примерить на себя роль. Только я не уверен, что справлюсь.

— Ты прекрасный актер, — заверил его Нил. — Если бы я не был уверен, что ты справишься, не позвал бы тебя. 

— А ты не думаешь, что я слишком… как бы сказать… мягкий для роли демона? Нет, я, конечно, постараюсь, как никогда раньше, но…

На лице Нила отразилось недоумение.

— Демона? Но я не предлагал тебе… Подожди, ты решил, что я зову тебя на роль Кроули?

Майкл кивнул, понимая, что совершил ошибку. Ведь в письме не было сказано, на какую именно роль его приглашают. Майклу всегда нравился демон Кроули, и он решил, что именно его ему и предстоит играть. 

— Ангел? — уточнил Майкл.

— Ангел, — подтвердил Нил. — Это отличная роль! Главная. Да и изображать ангела как-то спокойней, не находишь? 

Честно говоря, Майкл и сам подумывал попросить у Нила роль Азирафаэля, но не знал, возможно ли это. Однако теперь, когда все так удачно сложилось, он чувствовал разочарование. Выходит, Нил нашел на роль Кроули кого-то лучшего, чем Майкл.

— Да, конечно. Да и роль ангела подойдет мне больше. Так, а что с Кроули?

— Думаю, ты одобришь. Вот, кстати, и он.

Нил помахал рукой, глядя Майклу за спину. Майкл обернулся и увидел приближающего к ним человека. Тот улыбался.

Дэвида Майкл узнал сразу, хотя они не виделись много лет. Когда-то давно они вместе играли в постановке, и тогда Майкл восхищался талантом Дэвида. После ему доводилось не раз лицезреть его на подмостках как в комедиях, так и в драмах, и всегда он был великолепен. Если кому и доверять роль Кроули, то только Дэвиду Теннанту. 

— Вижу, ты доволен, — усмехнулся Нил.

— Он ведь должен быть черноволосым, — сказал Майкл первое, что пришло в голову..

Нил пожал плечами.

— По мне, так рыжий Кроули даже лучше.

Майкл не мог не согласиться.

***

Нил стоял на сцене со стопкой листов в руках. Оказалось, что найти актера на роль рассказчика, то есть Бога, намного сложнее, чем исполнителей главных ролей. Поэтому пока Нил читал текст сам, но в будущем намеревался передать его кому-то более подходящему.

— Все началось в саду, — начал Нил и хитро оглядел пустующий зал. — Точнее, в Эдемском саду.

Репетировать начали с первой сцены. Еще не на все роли нашлись актеры, а те, кто уже был в труппе, вживались в своих героев. Майкл гладко побрился и нашел мастера, который перекрасил его волосы в белоснежный цвет. Нил предлагал парик, но Майкл решил, что так образ получится правдоподобнее. Сейчас, облачившись в белые ангельские одежды, он понял, что поступил правильно. Дэвиду же выдали яркий рыжий парик. Майкл отметил, что ему идут длинные волосы, да и черная одежда делала из него настоящего демона-искусителя. Вряд ли хоть один человек устоял бы перед его «Съешь яблоко».

Нил сокрушался, что нельзя как-то сделать Дэвиду желтые змеиные глаза, но Майкл этому был даже рад. Глаза у Дэвида и так были прекрасные.

— Забавно выйдет, если я совершил доброе дело, а ты злое.

Дэвид улыбнулся, слегка качнулся, и прядь упала ему на лицо. Майкл расплылся в улыбке в ответ. Дэвидом хотелось любоваться и любоваться: его тонкими чертами лица, его завораживающей улыбкой, его полным теплоты взглядом.

— Вовсе нет! — голос Нила вывел Майкла из забытья. — Совсем не забавно! 

— Да.

Майкл встрепенулся, кашлянул, покосился в лист с текстом, который держал в руках.

— Я… Простите.

— Ничего страшного, мы же только начали, — успокоил его Нил. — Давайте сделаем короткий перерыв и продолжим.

— Это все ты, — буркнул Майкл, усаживаясь на край сцены и еще раз пробегая текст глазами, хотя и так знал его наизусть.

— Почему это? — возмутился Дэвид, опускаясь рядом.

— Ты слишком хорош. То есть, я имею в виду, ты так хорошо играешь, что я постоянно отвлекаюсь, как простой зритель. 

— Ой, да ладно, — Дэвид снова улыбнулся, и у Майкла все перевернулось внутри. — Из тебя получится отличный ангел. Думаю, Кроули он нравится.

— Они влюблены, — не задумываясь ответил Майкл. Потом спохватился и уточнил: — Ну, насколько вообще могут любить ангел и демон.

— Мне казалось, они влюблены в наш земной мир.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Майкл. — Но и друг в друга тоже. 

— Это странно, — заметил Дэвид. — Они оба мужчины. 

— Ну, они все же не люди, а эфирные сущности. 

— Но играем их мы с тобой.

Майкл не нашел, что ответить. Пока он думал, Нил объявил конец перерыва, и они вернулись к репетициям. Теперь во взгляде Дэвида, изображавшего Кроули, читалась самая настоящая любовь. Майкл мысленно взвыл. Наблюдать подобное от Дэвида казалось невыносимым. Впрочем, уже через несколько повторов сцены Майкл с головой ушел в роль и начал воспринимать взгляды Кроули как данность.

***

Майкл плохо спал. Дело было не в репетициях, отнимавших все время и силы. Работа над пьесой доставляла искреннее удовольствие, которого Майкл давно не испытывал. Проблема была в другом. В сияющем Дэвиде, черт его подери, Теннанте. Он занимал все мысли Майкла с момента встречи. Перестать думать о нем не получалось и, честно говоря, не хотелось. С каждым днем мысли становились все откровеннее. Например, сегодня ему снилось, что Дэвид остался ночевать у него.

— Непременно попадешь в ад!

Майкл вздрогнул, остановился и посмотрел на говорившего, который в точности озвучил его мысли. Человек в темном одеянии не обращал внимания на Майкла, похоже, он вещал для всех прохожих. 

— Театр — рассадник порока! Его придумал дьявол и через гнусные истории несет вам свое слово!

Майкл закатил глаза. Никогда не понимал таких людей. Конечно, бывают и глупые постановки, и бездарно сыгранные, и те, что полны пошлости. Но ведь встречаются и те, что несут правильный посыл, мораль, призыв любить друг друга. Как, например, «Благие знамения». Ведь главная идея пьесы — любовь к миру и людям. Увы, мнение безумного проповедника разделяло немало людей, среди которых были и весьма высокопоставленные. Давно ходили слухи, что театры хотят запретить, но, к счастью, дальше слов дело не заходило.

В театре сегодня было оживленно. Актеры и персонал столпились у сцены, где что-то происходило. Сначала Майкл думал, что репетиция началась без него, но слова звучали совсем из другого произведения, да и голос принадлежал не кому-то из труппы. Подобравшись поближе, Майкл с удивлением обнаружил на сцене рядом с Дэвидом нового актера. Майкл, как и все в городе, его знал, но знакомы они не были. 

Майкл встал рядом с Нилом, который с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, и шепотом спросил:

— Я сошел с ума, или это сам сэр Бенедикт Камбербэтч?

Нил довольно усмехнулся.

— Твои глаза тебя не обманывают, друг мой. Именно его мне удалось заполучить в свою постановку, пусть и на совсем небольшую роль. 

— Неужели ты, наконец, нашел Бога? 

— Лучше! Я нашел дьявола. 

— Он ведь появляется всего в одной сцене в конце.

— И говорит одну фразу, — кивнул Нил. — Люди, которые придут ради Бена, останутся ждать до конца.

— И он согласился?

— Сказал, когда еще выдастся возможность сыграть самого Сатану. Да и со старым другом приятно работать.

— Я не знал, что ты с ним дружишь.

— Не я — Дэвид. 

Майкл перевел взгляд на сцену, где разворачивалась своеобразная актерская дуэль. Дэвид и Бенедикт по очереди читали отрывки произведений, стараясь переиграть друг друга. Дэвид явно был поглощен игрой, и Майкл не мог не заметить, как он смотрит на Бенедикта. Как на старого друга, а может быть, и кого-то более близкого. Майкл попытался припомнить все слухи, которые ходили о Бенедикте, но тот был слишком известен. О нем говорили постоянно, и что из того являлось правдой, а что вымыслом — понять было трудно. 

Тем временем Бенедикт принялся читать монолог Гамлета. Стоило признать, актер он и правда был выдающийся. Дэвид же чуть позади него демонстративно зевнул, явно стараясь помешать. Он поймал взгляд Майкла и подмигнул. Майкл не сдержался и закашлялся — громко, надсадно, словно глотнул пыли. Однажды он играл чахоточника и научился кашлять так виртуозно, что никто не смог бы отличить его наигранный кашель от настоящего.

Бенедикт запнулся, и Дэвид победно возвел руки к небу. 

— Я полагаю, ничья, — быстро вмешался Нил и принялся аплодировать.

Остальные зрители его поддержали. Оба актера на сцене поклонились, и Нил велел начать репетицию.

***

— Где мой сын?

Голос Бенедикта звучал глухо, но наверняка слышно его было даже в самых дальних частях зала. В нем действительно было что-то демоническое, дьявольское, заставлявшее в страхе замереть. Все-таки Нил не прогадал. Появление Бенедикта в самом конце пьесы наверняка вызовет фурор.

Майклу на секунду показалось, что в глазах Бенедикта и правда блеснул адский огонь. Сразу вспомнились сплетни о том, что он продал душу дьяволу за талант. Хотелось крепко сжать ладонь Дэвида, но между ними стоял «Антихрист».

Впрочем, наваждение быстро рассеялось. За кулисами раздался собачий лай, и почти сразу появился пес, изображавший Цербера. Бенедикт отшатнулся в сторону, громко ругаясь, и пес, нацелившийся на него, проскочил мимо. Промчавшись по сцене, он вцепился в ногу Дэвида, оторвал клок от его штанов и скрылся в глубине театра. Дэвид вскрикнул и едва не опрокинулся на сцену, но Майкл ринулся к нему и поддержал. 

— Мелкий ублюдок! — выдохнул Дэвид скорее с удивлением, чем с болью. — Кто вообще его сюда приволок?

— Мне обещали, что он дрессированный, — с сожалением сказал Нил. — Ты в порядке?

— Не уверен.

Майкл помог ему опуститься на сцену и осторожно отодвинул разорванную ткань, боясь увидеть рану, однако на коже остались лишь небольшие царапины. 

— Ерунда, — облегченно заключил он.

— Нужен крепкий эль, — заметил Бенедикт.

— Да, — согласился Нил. — У меня есть знакомый лекарь, который всегда промывает раны вином или элем.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду — внутрь, — подмигнул Бенедикт.

Нилу это не понравилось. Репетиции только начались, и прерывать их ради попойки ему явно не хотелось. Однако и запрещать он не стал, остался в театре репетировать сцены с всадниками, а главных актеров отпустил немного отдохнуть. 

Таверны рядом с театрами Майкл не любил. В них всегда драли втридорога, а публика просила показать сценку, притом совершенно бесплатно. Именно в такое заведение повел их Бенедикт. Майкл не стал возражать: показывать, что он перебивается с хлеба на воду, не хотелось. Однако Бенедикт взял кувшин эля за свой счет и, ничуть не стесняясь, наполнил три кружки. 

— За то, что снова выдалась возможность поработать вместе, — провозгласил Бенедикт. — Пусть и совсем немного. 

Он опустошил половину кружки и обнял Дэвида за плечи. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и отпил эля.

— Я все жду, когда ты присоединишься к нам, а ты пропадаешь по мелким театрам и незначительным ролям.

Майкл удивленно посмотрел на Дэвида. Он и не знал, что ему предлагали место в «Глобусе» — самом известном и успешном театре, который регулярно давал представления перед самой королевой. Дэвид отвел взгляд, словно был в чем-то виноват.

— У вас не так много главных ролей, а за второстепенные платят намного меньше, — ответил Дэвид. — А мне надо кормить семью. Выгоднее играть в не таких известных театрах, но главные роли. К тому же ваши пьесы… нет, они не плохи, но не уверен, что они мне подходят.

— Да брось, — Бенедикт хлопнул Дэвида по плечу. — Пьесы дерьмовые. Но народу нравятся и собирают целые толпы. Понимаю, почему ты предпочитаешь играть в более серьезных, пусть и менее успешных постановках. 

Какое-то время они болтали. Вернее, болтал в основном Бенедикт, порой его перебивал Дэвид, а Майкл молчал и наблюдал. Он чувствовала себя лишним, но уходить не собирался. Бенедикт и Дэвид вспоминали совместные пьесы, смеялись своим шуткам, которые Майкл не понимал, и вообще вели себя как давние друзья. Но только ли друзья? Эта мысль не отпускала Майкла. Вот Бенедикт слишком крепко сжал плечи Дэвида. Вот невзначай коснулся ладони. Вот стер со щеки каплю эля. 

Майкл не спеша цедил свой эль, стараясь не вмешиваться, но чем меньше осталось в кружке, тем больше хотелось оторвать Бенедикта от Дэвида. Однако в тот момент, когда Майкл уже был готов взорваться, Бенедикт внезапно поднялся из-за стола. 

— Я с удовольствием остался бы с вами подольше, но завтра меня ждет важная встреча. Надеюсь, немного эля компенсирует мою бестактность. 

Он кивнул хозяину, и тот выставил на стол еще кувшин. Бенедикт обнял Дэвида на прощание и чмокнул его в щеку.

— Не знал, что вы так близки, — заметил Майкл, когда Бенедикт ушел.

— Я бы не сказал… — кажется, Дэвид смутился. — Мы давно не виделись, думаю, Бен просто соскучился. Когда-то мы проводили много времени вместе: учили роли, репетировали. Ох, это был сущий кошмар.

— Почему? — удивился Майкл. — Разве Бенедикт Камбербэтч не лучший актер во всем Лондоне?

— Возможно. Но это не значит, что с ним легко работать. Он отличный друг, но коллега… На сцене мы плохо находим общий язык, не то что…

Дэвид запнулся.

— Да? — подбодрил его Майкл, догадываясь, что он хотел сказать, но боясь в это поверить.

— Ладно, — Дэвид махнул рукой. — Мне очень приятно играть с тобой. По правде сказать, я не помню, когда последний раз мне удавалось достичь такой гармонии с кем-либо. Ну, разве что со своей женой, но это совсем другое. На сцене мы словно дополняем друг друга, как…

— Ангел и демон? 

— Пожалуй. Мне так просто быть Кроули, когда рядом ты в образе Азирафаэля. Наверное, не стоило тебе этого говорить.

— Нет, что ты! — всплеснул руками Майкл, при этом едва не пролив эль. — Это очень лестно и… взаимно. Ты — лучший партнер, который у меня когда-либо был. 

— Тогда за удачную встречу, — предложил Дэвид, поднимая кружку. — Или как сказал бы мой демон — за мир!

— За мир! — согласился Майкл. 

В этот момент он чувствовал себя Азирафаэлем, который победил Сатану и благополучно остался наедине со своим демоном.

***

Дождь лил как из ведра с самого утра. Майкл кое-как добрался до театра, вымок насквозь и чувствовал себя отвратительно. Нил же радостно предложил порепетировать сцены с апокалипсисом. Наверное, именно такое буйство стихии он хотел бы изобразить на сцене, однако в его распоряжении были только нарисованные тучи и барабан, чтобы изобразить гром.

Репетиция не шла. Актеры то забывали слова, то путались в балахонах, служивших ангельскими и демонскими одеждами, то вдруг начинали играть совсем другую сцену. К тому же крыша протекала, а света свечей едва хватало, чтобы разогнать мрак.

— А вдруг и правда началось? — негромко пробормотал Джон Хэмм, игравший архангела Гавриила.

— Что именно? — уточнил Майкл, натягивая белые ангельские одежды.

— Ну, — Джон сильнее понизил голос, — Армагеддон. И сейчас настоящие всадники мчатся по дорогам, чтобы начать последнюю войну.

— Тогда где-то ангел и демон спешат их остановить, — улыбнулся Майкл.

Джон смерил его презрительным взглядом, но промолчал.

На сцене между тем расставляли декорации таверны, в которой Кроули заливал горе после потери Азирафаэля. Майкл взмахнул широкими рукавами, словно приведение, покружил вокруг столика и опустился на стул.

— Ах, что же делать? — стенал Кроули. — Я потерял лучшего друга.

Дэвид глотнул из кружки, на секунду замер, потом покраснел и закашлялся. Майкл отобрал у него кружку и принюхался. Пахло настоящим виски. Кажется, Нил тоже понял, что что-то не так.

— Какого черта? — обратился он к одному из работников, отвечавших за реквизит.

— Вы сами хотели, чтобы все было натурально, — тот пожал плечами.

— Тогда давайте для пущего эффекта вызовем настоящего дьявола!

Работник выпучил на Нила глаза и перекрестился.

— Шучу, — успокоил его Нил. — Но вино замени водой. Полагаю, Дэвид способен сыграть опьянение.

— Да и так неплохо, — рассмеялся Дэвид и неохотой отдал кружку.

Громыхнул раскат грома, а затем что-то громко бахнуло в глубине театра. Работники и кое-кто из актеров кинулись туда. Дэвид привстал из-за стола, но Нил погрозил ему пальцем.

— Сидите здесь, вы в костюмах!

Дэвид покрутил в руках пустую кружку. Пламя от свечи чертило на его лице причудливые тени. Майкл вдруг подумал, что он совсем не похож на демона. Напротив — белые одежды и пушистые ангельские крылья подошли бы ему лучше.

— Ты не задумывался, что нам следовало поменяться ролями? — вдруг спросил Майкл.

Дэвид поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— Зачем?

— Ты слишком милый, чтобы быть демоном, — признался Майкл.

— Но разве не в этом смысл театра? Перевоплощение. Примерить на себя роль, которая в жизни тебе чужда. Демон-иссскуссситель, — в его речи прорезалось змеиное шипение. — Сссоблазнитель.

Дэвид томно посмотрел на Майкла, полуприкрыв глаза, выгнулся, взмахнул рукой, словно откинул прядь волос с лица. Майкл понял, что сидит, открыв рот и затаив дыхание. Он готов был завалить Дэвида прямо здесь — опрокинуть на пол или прижать к столу. И что самое ужасное, ему казалось, что Дэвид не станет сопротивляться. В его взгляде читался призыв, желание, и Майкл совсем не был уверен, что это игра.

— Какой кошмар!

От голоса Нила Майкл вздрогнул, а Дэвид подскочил на месте, едва не опрокинув свечу. В большой зал возвращались рабочие, неся с собой тюки.

— Крыша обвалилась прямо посреди костюмерной, — сообщил Нил. — Комнату залило водой. Придется все высушивать и выглаживать. Перья пришли в негодность! Черные полиняли, перекрасив и белые. Теперь и ангелы, и демоны выглядят одинаково — как мокрые помойные кошки!

Ни о какой репетиции речи уже не шло. Нил с работниками остался разгребать бардак, а актеры решили по такому поводу заявиться в трактир. Кто знает, может, завтра их всех распустят по домам.

Майкл искренне надеялся, что урон от дождя окажется не слишком серьезным и Нил придумает, как быть дальше. Однако и он не всесилен, Майкл это прекрасно понимал.

***

— Это все неспроста, — мрачно сказал Джон, прикладываясь к кружке.

— Что именно? — поинтересовался Майкл.

— Гроза, обвал крыши, потоп… 

За окном громыхнуло, словно подтверждая его слова. Актеры притихли, неуверенно переглядываясь. 

— Не такой уж и потоп, — вступился Майкл. — Может быть, для твоих мест это и удивительно, но для Лондона совершенно нормально.

— И все же Нилу не стоит гневить всевышнего. Где это видано: добрый сын Сатаны, хороший демон…

— Он не добрый, — вставил Дэвид, и остальные засмеялись. 

— Это ведь просто веселая история, — продолжал Майкл. — Сказка, как…

Он осекся, поймав напряженный взгляд Джона.

— Как «Сон в летнюю ночь» Шекспира, — закончил он. — И вообще, ты дуешься только потому, что твой архангел Гавриил тот еще засранец. 

За спиной Майкла кто-то поперхнулся выпивкой. На них стали коситься посетители, кое-кто смотрел с явной неприязнью.

— А ну повтори, что ты сказал, богохульник!

Из-за соседнего стола поднялся мужчина — невысокий, но крепко сложенный, свернутый набок нос говорил о том, что драться он любил. Майкл тяжело сглотнул. Он не боялся быть побитым, да и отпор дать мог, вот только сколько богобоязненных завсегдатаев таверны встанет на сторону подпитого мужика? 

— Послушай, приятель, — примирительно начал Майкл. — Я вовсе не про того Гавриила.

— А разве их много?

— Ну…

Майкл прикинул, как бы получше объяснить про пьесу и про то, что герои там не совсем те же, что в Библии, однако мужик не стал дожидаться. Он кинулся к Майклу, целя кулаком ему в лицо. Майкл ловко отскочил. Он еще не успел набраться, к тому же сегодня был не первый раз, когда его пытались побить из-за роли. Мужик промахнулся и заехал по носу сидевшему рядом с Майклом Дэвиду. Такого Майкл вынести не мог. Он схватился за стул и непременно разбил бы его о голову нападавшего, но тут появился помощник хозяина трактира — здоровенный детина с дубиной в руках — и ухватил его за шиворот.

— Даже не думай! — пробасил детина, потом глянул на вновь замахнувшегося мужика и гаркнул: — Ты тоже! 

Мужчина отступил назад, зло посмотрел на Майкла и вернулся за свой стол. Детина встряхнул Майкла, затем отпустил.

— Иди пить в другое место, — сказал он.

Майкл и так не собирался оставаться. Он подхватил Дэвида под руку и вывел из таверны. Тот зажимал нос, из которого текла кровь.

— Проводить тебя домой? — предложил Майкл.

Дэвид помотал головой.

— Не хочу, чтобы меня видели побитым дети, да и Джорджии не стоит. Может, к тебе? Не думай, что я навязываюсь, просто умыться и…

— Да какие могут быть сомнения?! — перебил его Майкл. — Конечно, идем ко мне. 

Честно говоря, Майкл не особо представлял, чем может помочь. Если его и били, то ушибы, синяки и царапины заживали сами собой. До его дома они добрались быстро. Кровь из носа Дэвида еще бежала. Майкл усадил его с запрокинутой головой, а сам приготовил таз с водой. Он начал подумывать, не найти ли лекаря, но кровь остановилась сама. Правда, нос распух, но, по мнению Майкла, так Дэвид выглядел даже лучше. 

— Кошмар, — простонал тот, умывшись. — Как мне теперь дома появиться?

— Можешь остаться у меня, — предложил Майкл.

— Это, — Дэвид осторожно дотронулся до распухшего носа, — явно займет больше одной ночи.

— Да хоть навсегда, — не удержался Майкл.

Дэвид рассмеялся, и Майкл тоже улыбнулся, хотя был совершенно серьезен. Дэвид может оставаться здесь столько, сколько пожелает. 

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил Майкл. 

— Мы вроде уже, и к чему это привело?

— Значит, хуже не будет.

Майкл достал бутылку вина. Из еды в доме оказалась только пара яблок, зато выпивки — сколько угодно.

— Ты прямо как твой ангел, — заметил Дэвид, опустошив кружку. — Есть ему не нужно, но от хорошего вина не откажется.

— Я тоже не откажусь, — кивнул Майкл. — Но приходится пить это.

Они посмеялись. Повисла неловкая тишина. Майкл не знал, о чем говорить. Он бы предложил Дэвиду постель — переночевать, разумеется, сам бы лег на полу, — но так хотелось подольше посидеть с ним наедине. Пусть даже просто молчать и пить.

— Болит? — спросил Майкл самое простое, что пришло в голову.

— Немного, — признался Дэвид.

— Нужно что-то холодное.

Майкл вспомнил, что бутылка, которую он достал из тайника, была холодной. Как и его руки. Майкл осторожно коснулся переносицы Дэвида, тот не отреагировал. Майкл провел кончиками пальцев по носу, а потом погладил по щеке. Дэвид не отстранился, так и сидел, глядя на Майкла с выражением, которое тот никак не мог понять. Он просто терпит, не желая обидеть Майкла, или же на самом деле хочет, чтобы его вот так гладили по лицу.

Майкл подался вперед и накрыл его губы своими. Несколько секунд Дэвид не реагировал, а потом все же отодвинулся, коснулся ладонью груди Майкла, заставляя отстраниться. 

— Мне пора, — тихо сказал он.

— Прости, — только и смог произнести Майкл.

— Ничего. То есть… я не… ты не… это… хм…

Дэвид поднялся, стараясь не смотреть на Майкла, быстро накинул куртку и направился к выходу. У двери он замер на несколько секунд, словно решаясь что-то сказать, но в итоге ушел молча. 

Майкл взял начатую бутылку вина и приложился к ней прямо из горлышка.

***

— Я на это не сяду!

Дэвид в упор смотрел на коня. Конь был прекрасен: огромный, черный, с блестящей шерстью и роскошной гривой. Время от времени он фыркал и бил копытом. Майклу казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и из ноздрей пойдет дым. Настоящий демонический конь. Где Нил такого раздобыл и чего ему это стоило, Майкл не знал и побаивался спрашивать. 

Конь идеально подходил Кроули. Именно поэтому Дэвид и отказывался к нему приближаться.

— Это же исчадье Ада! Я не хочу свернуть себе шею, свалившись с него в первой же сцене! 

— Бени прекрасный конь, — заверил хозяин и погладил коня по холке. — Он очень спокойный и миролюбивый. 

Конь посмотрел на хозяина, как Кроули, когда его называли хорошим. Нил обошел вокруг коня, потом вокруг Дэвида, словно акула, кружащая возле добычи.

— Ты ведь неплохо управляешься с лошадьми, — начал он. — Помню, в одной постановке ты выезжал верхом на сцену.

— На дряхлой кобыле, которая еле шевелилась, а не на этом! 

Дэвид махнул рукой, конь еще раз фыркнул — Майклу показалось, что возмущенно.

— Да ты только представь, — не сдавался Нил. — Ты врываешься на сцену на огромном черном коне в клубах пламени.

— Пламени?! Зачем там еще и пламя?!

— Адская магия, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Нил. — Которую Кроули наложил на дороги.

— Я помню. Я читал пьесу, но думал, что огонь будет нарисованный! 

— Я хочу, чтобы все было реалистично.

— А мне кажется, ты просто хочешь спалить театр! — возмутился Дэвид.

За перепалкой с интересом наблюдали актеры и кое-кто из рабочих.

— Да не ровен час нас самих тут спалят, — буркнул Джон. — Слава о спектакле разносится по Лондону очень быстро, и не всем нравился идея.

— Они ведь еще не видели результат, — заметил Майкл.

— Им этого не нужно. Одни говорят, что пьеса славит Сатану. Другие — что насмехаются над библией. Третьи призывают жечь театры, и не важно, что в них играют.

Майкл вздохнул. С одной стороны, у Нила было много влиятельных знакомых как в театральной сфере, так и среди законодателей. С другой — тема и правда была щепетильной. Майкл, конечно, надеялся, что все разрешится хорошо, но с каждым днем наваливались все новые и новые проблемы.

Дэвид и Нил все так же спорили. Обычно Дэвид не пререкался с постановщиком и принимал все пожелания, но сейчас уперся и ни в какую не соглашался. И Майкл его понимал.

Спор прервал явившийся рабочий.

— Мистер Гейман, там рыбу привезли.

— Какую рыбу? — опешил Нил, а вместе с ним и остальные.

— Вы просили, — пожал плечами рабочий.

— Не сейчас же! Это нужно к премьере.

Нил поспешил разобраться.

— Зачем ему рыба? — удивился Джон.

— Кажется, он собирается воплотить дождь из рыбы, — неуверенно ответил Майкл. — Из настоящей рыбы.

Джон закатил глаза. Дэвид, воспользовавшись отсутствием Нила, отпустил человека с конем и сам скрылся за кулисами. Майкл обнаружил его сидящим на ящике с бутылкой реквизитного виски в руках. Судя по запаху, виски был настоящим.

— Он сумасшедший, — сказал Дэвид, едва заметил Майкла. — Превращает театр в балаган.

— Он просто хочет, чтобы люди прониклись историей, поверили в нее, — попытался вступиться за Нила Майкл.

— Для этого мы должны хорошо играть, а не купаться в рыбной требухе.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Майкл, опускаясь рядом.

Он осторожно коснулся руки Дэвида. Какое-то время тот сидел, позволяя держать свою ладонь, а потом все же высвободил ее.

— Меня зовут в другое место, — сказал он.

— Как? — выдохнул Майкл. — То есть ты прекрасный актер, конечно, тебя зовут в разные театры. Но сейчас ты ведь занят здесь. 

— Да, но...

Майкл тяжело сглотнул. «Но» означало, что Дэвид всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы покинуть пьесу.

— Гонорар совсем небольшой, — начал Дэвид, словно оправдываясь. — А у меня жена и дети. Их нужно кормить и одевать. Да и сама пьеса сомнительна.

— Кто бы тебе это ни сказал, он неправ, — возмутился Майкл.

— Это отец моей жены, — вздохнул Дэвид. — И он предлагает перейти к нему в театр. Большие роли, хороший заработок. Известность.

— Ты не можешь уйти! — не сдержался Майкл. 

Он едва не крикнул «не бросай меня», но вовремя одумался.

— Пьеса потеряет половину красоты без тебя, — попытался объяснить он. — Ты просто создан для этой роли.

— Да брось, — поморщился Дэвид. — Сыграть демона не мечта всей моей жизни. А с этими заморочками Нила — и подавно.

— Бенедикт был рад играть Дьявола.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но я уже говорил, мы с ним разные. И любим разные образы.

— Значит, ты уйдешь? — обреченно спросил Майкл.

— Я очень этого не хочу, — внезапно ответил Дэвид. — И ищу как можно более решительный аргумент. Нельзя же просто сказать, что у меня самый лучший партнер в мире. То есть партнеры. Все здесь прекрасные актеры, а Нил великолепный постановщик.

— По мне, так чудесный аргумент, — улыбнулся Майкл.

Дэвид на мгновение подался к нему навстречу, а затем сорвался с места и быстро скрылся в глубине театра.

Майкл рассеянно смотрел ему вслед.

*** 

На взгляд Майкла, новый конь ничем не уступал предыдущему, ну разве что тем, что не был живым. Художник постарался на славу, прорисовав и огромные черные глаза, и шерсть, и копыта. Вместо гривы были приклеены лоскуты черной ткани, которые в нужный момент сменялись на красные, создавая впечатление, что грива горит. Издалека даже казалось, что конь настоящий. Впрочем, от коня внимание отвлекал Дэвид.

— Это заклятие я наслал на землю давным-давно! Оно ждало своего часа, чтобы объять адским огнем все дороги Лондона! — Дэвид понизил голос и покачал головой. — Но разве знал я, что сам окажусь заперт в круге огня?

— Хитер, Кроули, хитер, — хихикнул Нед, игравший Хастура. — Только это не спасет тебя от адского суда!

— Посмотрим, — задумчиво сказал Дэвид и хлопнул коня по боку. 

Нил замахал рукой, давая знак работникам сцены, и выступил вперед. 

— Однако Кроули отличался от всех демонов тем, что имел воображение. Он пришпорил коня и ринулся вперед сквозь стену адского пламени.

За сценой забили в барабан, блеснул свет зеркала, изображавший молнию. Дэвид расправил плечи, а Нед испуганно выпучил глаза, став похожим на жабу еще сильнее. Со сцены к потолку взметнулись куски красной ткани, изображающие огонь, и заколыхались на тонких нитях. Повалили клубы черного дыма, дополняя картину. 

— Вперед! — воскликнул Дэвид. — Вперед, мой верный конь! Мы пройдем сквозь адский огонь, и он нас не тронет. Я точно это знаю! Я это вижу!

Майкл не мог отвести от него взгляд. Как же он прекрасен! Майкл готов был сам платить ему огромные деньги, только чтобы Дэвид не уходил в другой театр. Разумеется, денег у Майла не было, но он достанет. Займет. Что-нибудь продаст. Наймется на работу. Украдет, в конце концов. Лишь бы лицезреть сияющего Дэвида еще немного. Наверное, если бы кто-то сейчас увидел Майкла, то заподозрил бы неладное: таким влюбленным взглядом он смотрел на сцену. Однако все, кто был рядом, тоже завороженно наблюдали за представлением. Нил постарался. Действительно накатывал и ужас от огня и дыма, и надежда от уверенности Кроули.

— Стой! — завопил Нед. — Остановись! А-а-а!

Он повалился на землю, укутался в красную ткань, покатился по сцене и затих.

— А-а-а! — раздалось из-за кулис, и голос был намного громче, чем у Неда.

Или кому-то не понравилось, как тот сыграл, или… На сцену выскочил рабочий, подол его рубахи горел. По-настоящему горел. Рабочий помахал им в воздухе и, когда пламя не опало, повалился на сцену и принялся кататься. Нед тут же вскочит на ноги, накинул на него ткань, в которую сам только что укутался, и быстро захлопал в том месте, где был огонь. К счастью, рабочий не пострадал, но из-за сцены доносилась ругань и крики.

Нил бросился туда. Кое-кто из актеров — тоже. Дэвид удивленно посмотрел на них, потом, видимо, понял, что происходит нечто непредвиденное, и хотел отправиться следом, но Майкл быстро оказался рядом с ним и удержал.

— Не вздумай, — сказал он и повел его прочь со сцены.

Из-за кулис шел густой черный дым. Майкл обреченно смотрел на него и думал, что вот и все. Сейчас театр вспыхнет, погребя под собой мечту о «Благих знамениях». Он отошел подальше, утянул за собой Дэвида. Часть актеров уже выбежали наружу, остальные же остались рядом с Майклом и Дэвидом, готовые то ли сбежать в любой момент, то ли броситься спасать театр. Ни того, ни другого не понадобилось. Спустя пару минут дым рассеялся, и из глубины вышел Нил, перепачканный сажей.

— Все в порядке, — объявил он. — Просто немного затлели декорации. Больше дыма и паники, чем огня. — Он улыбнулся, показывая, что все хорошо, но тут же скривился и закашлялся. — Никуда не расходитесь, сейчас проветрим и продолжим. 

Тем не менее актеров попросили покинуть театр до завтра, чтобы все проверить, привести в порядок и кое-где просмолить. 

Дэвид был мрачен и молчалив, Майкл решил проводить его до дому. 

— Хочешь, угадаю, о чем ты думаешь? — предложил он.

Дэвид удивленно на него посмотрел. 

— Что Джон прав, и господь посылает нам знак остановиться.

— Не угадал, — Дэвид улыбнулся, кажется, впервые за весь день, но тут же помрачнел. — Я вдруг представил своего тестя. Что бы он сказал, узнав об этом. «Мало того, что бездарная постановка, так еще и опасная! Ты гробишь свою жизнь, Дэйв, одумайся! Уходи, пока не поздно!»

С тестем Дэвида Майкл не был знаком, однако был уверен, что Дэвид изображает его убедительно.

— И что теперь? — спросил Майкл. — Ты действительно уйдешь?

— А ты?

Майкл усмехнулся.

— Я покину эту пьесу самым последним. Ну, может быть, вместе с Нилом. Пока будет малюсенькая возможность сыграть ангела Азирафаэля в «Благих знамениях», я буду играть.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Дэвид. — Значит, я буду играть Кроули. Потому что Азирафаэль невозможен без Кроули.

Майкл хотел сказать «как и я без тебя», но промолчал. Его не отпускало чувство, что это были несказанные слова Дэвида.

***

Паника. Это то, что пропитало театр с самого утра. Репетировали сцены «этих», когда в театр заявился мастер празднеств в сопровождении свиты чиновников и священнослужителей и попросил показать отрывки из будущего спектакля. Нил попытался объяснить, что не все еще отрепетировано, не все декорации собраны, даже не все актеры сейчас на месте. Однако мастер празднеств просто махнул рукой, и кто-то из его спутников поставил посреди зала кресло. Мастер празднеств опустился в него, закинул ногу на ногу и выжидательно поднял бровь. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как играть.

О разногласиях Нила и мастера празднеств известно было давно. Наверное, сейчас до него дошли слухи о спорной постановке Нила.

Нил решил не менять сцену, на это ушло бы много времени, и продолжить репетировать историю Адама и его друзей. Мастер празднеств смотрел с явным недовольством, потом демонстративно зевнул. На взгляд Майкла, происходящее действительно было скучновато, но лишь потому, что актеры совсем недавно приступили к репетициям и еще не вжились в роли, да и слова часто забывали.

— А этот кучерявый юноша, кто он? — спросил мастер празднеств.

— Сын Сатаны, — ответил Нил.

— Возмутительно! — воскликнул кто-то из сопровождающих.

Мастер празднеств махнул рукой, призывая к молчанию. По его лицу совершенно нельзя было прочесть, возмущен он, разочарован или доволен.

— А почему у него нет хвоста и рогов? 

— Потому что он обычный ребенок, — пояснил Нил.

— И как я должен это понять, если у него нет хвоста?

— Ну, в начале об этом говорится…

— Так покажите мне начало.

Нил вздохнул, сделал знак остальным, чтобы шли переодеваться. 

Разумеется, на это ушло время, и мастер празднеств сидел со скучающим лицом, а его сопровождающие перешептывались. 

— Итак, — объявил Нил. — Акт первый. Стояла глубокая ночь, и два демона прятались на заброшенном кладбище…

Майкл тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что одет в образ эдемского Азирафаэля. Он цыкнул из-за сцены и показал на свои крылья и на Дэвида в парике. Нил замялся.

— На самом деле все началось несколько раньше. Первой сценой идет монолог бога, но я пока не нашел для него достойного актера. 

Мастер празднеств изменился в лице. 

— Вы правда считаете, что сможете найти кого-то, способного сыграть бога?!

— Не совсем сыграть, скорее озвучить. Начнется все с темноты и голоса рассказчика, как мы потом поймем — бога. И на протяжении всей пьесы будет только голос.

— Тогда, может быть, не стоит говорить, что это бог? Просто рассказчик, вроде как сказочник.

Нил недовольно поморщился. Ему явно не хотелось ни менять собственную пьесу, ни объяснять другим, почему в ней все именно так. К счастью, он поборол себя и не стал вступать в перепалку с гостем.

— Итак, все началось в саду. Вернее, в Эдемском саду…

На сцену вышли Адам и Ева, съели яблоко и ушли в мир через дыру в стене, окружавшей Эдемский сад. Мастер празднеств и его свита покивали головами: кажется, к началу у них претензий не было.

Затем на сцену вышел Майкл с мечом в руках и стал читать монолог об изгнанных из рая людях. Мастер празднеств нахмурился.

— Это ведь не бог? — подозрительно уточнил он.

— Ангел, — ответил Нил.

— Почему он выглядит так… потрепанно? 

Майкл мог бы обидеться, но, к сожалению, так и было. После обвала крыши белоснежные одежды ангелов стали серыми, а на некоторых встречались темные разводы. Перья тоже пришли в негодность, и так уж случилось, что больше всего пострадали крылья Азирафаэля. 

— Это костюм для репетиции, — быстро пояснил Нил. — К премьере мы пошьем новые — белоснежные. И еще будут крылья из гусиного пера. 

Майкл не отвлекался и прочел слова, как полагается. Дальше вышел Дэвид. Как же он был хорош в черной тунике, парике с длинными рыжими волосами и обворожительной улыбкой змея-искусителя. 

— Не слишком ли он с ними строг?

Майкл должен был ответить сразу, но засмотрелся на Дэвида и замешкался. Все равно. Пусть думают, что он забыл слова.

— Божий замысел непостижим, — ответил он.

Свита мастер празднеств одобрительно загудела. 

— Неужели? — удивился Дэвид и замолчал.

Дальше шли слова о том, что если бы бог не хотел, чтобы люди сорвали яблоко познания, то посадил бы дерево на высокой горе. Однако Дэвид только улыбался и явно не собирался продолжать. 

— Но кто-то может решить, — осторожно начал Майкл, — что остается лишь гадать, что он задумал. 

— Лучше не гадать, — ответил Дэвид и, кажется, сам удивился. Потом встрепенулся и продолжил: — У тебя ведь был меч. Где он?

Майкл растерянно посмотрел на меч, который так и держал в руке.

— Я… Я его отдал.

Нил быстро замахал руками, и на сцене появился Адам, принял меч и вновь скрылся за стеной. Дэвид молчал.

— Забавно вышло, — шепотом напомнил Майкл.

— М?

— Забавно, — громче повторил он. — Если я сделал доброе дело, а ты — злое. То есть наоборот, ты — доброе, а я злое.

— Совсем не забавно, — обреченно отозвался Дэвид.

— А спустя много лет мы переносимся в монастырь, готовый принять двоих рожениц, — объявил Нил. 

Дэвид и Майкл скрылись за сценой, пока остальные актеры разыгрывали подмену младенцев.

— Прости, — прошептал Дэвид. — В этой сцене столько богохульства, что я решил не читать половину слов. 

— Я подумал, ты просто их забыл, — вздохнул Майкл. — В итоге начал сам их говорить.

— И мы поменялись ролями, — кивнул Дэвид. 

— Надеюсь, мастер празднеств понимает, что это только репетиция, и пьеса далеко не готова к показу?

— Если у него сложится плохое мнение, то это будет моя вина, — покачал головой Дэвид. 

— Я думал, ты не держишься за эту роль.

— Но если ты не сможешь осуществить свою мечту, я себя не прощу. 

Майклу ужасно захотелось его обнять. Он даже шагнул навстречу, но тут появились рабочие, тащившие стол. 

— Сцена в книжной лавке, — понял Майкл. — Давай играть по тексту, и будь что будет.

Дэвид вздохнул и указал рукой на сцену.

— После вас.

***

Нил растерянно смотрел на лист бумаги в своих руках. Майкл не видел его таким никогда — опустошенным, словно потерявшим все, что имел. Впрочем, это было не далеко от истины. Спектакль запретили.

Едва узнав новость, актеры пытались протестовать, но идти к мастеру празднеств высказывать недовольство никто не решился. Люди побурчали, Ддали пару советов Нилу, а потом принялись собирать свои вещи и расходиться. Майкл пытался их остановить, но что он мог сказать? Что уладит все? Это было бы ложью. Чем помочь, он решительно не представлял. Разве что достать из тайника бутылку вина. Дэвид сегодня вообще не появился, и от этого становилось совсем погано.

— Это моя вина, — сказал Майкл, разливая вино. — Если бы подыграл Дэвиду и не стал путать слова и роли…

— Прекрати, — махнул рукой Нил. — Мне с самого начала стоило понять, что идея провальная. Ангелы и демоны, бог и дьявол. Слишком щекотливая тема. 

— Может, если сгладить углы…

— То это будут уже не «Благие знамения», — отрезал Нил. — Я хочу перенести их на сцену в том виде, в котором мы придумали их с Терри. Либо так, либо никак. 

— И что мы будем делать?

Нил поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— А что здесь сделаешь? — он потряс листом бумаги. — Дашь взятку? Даже если бы у меня были деньги, мастер празднеств наверняка не возьмет. Не у меня. Попросить? Припугнуть? Он упрямый как осел. Не уверен, что его сможет переубедить сама королева. 

Майкл почесал затылок.

— Давай попросим королеву, я слышал, она любит театры.

— Да нас даже на крыльцо королевского дворца не пустят, — покачал головой Нил. 

Он смял листок с постановлением и запустил его в пустоту зала. 

— Наверное, так будет лучше. Все эти неприятности… Может, господь правда не хочет, чтобы постановка увидела свет?

Нил подхватил бутылку и побрел к выходу. 

— Напишу продолжение, — бурчал он себе под нос. — Про то, как ангел и демон уехали далеко в глушь. Живут в маленьком домике с большим огородом и библиотекой.

Майкл удивленно смотрел ему вслед. Кажется, бедствия последних дней Нила вымотали. К тому же он все время переживал, что получается не так правдоподобно, как хотелось бы. Но сдаться…

— Неужели ты и правда не хочешь, чтобы пьеса состоялась? — Майкл поднял взгляд к небу, словно Азирафаэль в одной из сцен. — Ты же понимаешь, что в ней нет ничего плохого. Это красивая история про дружбу и любовь. 

Бог молчал, как не отвечал и героям пьесы. Майкл немного постоял, глядя в обветшалый потолок, а потом со вздохом направился к выходу вслед за Нилом.

— Непостижимый божий замысел, — пробурчал он, поднимая скомканный листок. — А ведь я сказал Дэвиду, что последним покину театр. Так и случилось.

На улице оказалось отвратительно солнечно и свежо, что для Лондона было просто удивительно. Майкл перебирал в голове варианты. Найти деньги и заплатить мастеру празднеств. Влезть в долги, украсть, не важно. Однако тогда придется подкупить и все духовенство в городе. Нанять головорезов, чтобы те припугнули его? Впрочем, тогда сразу станет ясно, кто за этим стоит. Вернее, подумают на Нила, и достанется ему. Нет, это не вариант. А может, просто избавиться? От мысли, на что он готов ради пьесы, Майклу стало нехорошо.

— Оглушительная премьера! 

Голос мальчишки-зазывалы отвлек Майкла от невеселых мыслей.

— Гамлет! В главной роли любимец публики сэр Бенедикт! Сама королева оценила! 

— Королева была на представлении? — обратился Майкл к мальчишке.

— О да! Она лично поблагодарила сэра Бенедикта. И вы тоже можете приобщиться к этой чудесной постановке. Приходите в театр «Глобус» во вторник или четверг и увидите все своими глазами.

Майкл рассеянно кивнул. «Глобус» и «Гамлет» его не интересовали, а вот Бенедикт может помочь. Вернее, помогут знакомства Бенедикта.

Майкл вдруг вспомнил монолог Бога из самого начала пьесы. 

— Я не играю в карты, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Эта игра намного сложнее. Что ж, если ты действительно существуешь, то оценишь мою игру.

***

Майкл раньше не бывал в доме Дэвида, но представлял его примерно таким, какой он и был. Дом стоял на окраине, обнесенный невысоким забором, под окнами ровными рядами красовались цветы. Милые девчушки играли в салки, носясь возле дома. Майкл постоял немного, собираясь с мыслями, а потом решительно направился к двери. Девочки подозрительно на него покосились и спрятались за куст. Майкл подмигнул им и постучал в дверь.

Открыла молодая красивая женщина. Поначалу Майкл даже не понял, что это жена Дэвида, так молодо она выглядела.

— Да? 

Она оглядела двор, махнула рукой, и девчушки тут же быстро проскользнули мимо Майкла в дом.

— Я пришел к Дэвиду, — начал Майкл, но сообразил, что не представился. — Я его коллега по театру. 

— Майкл, — улыбнулась женщина. — Я умею читать мысли. Ой, не делайте такое лицо! Это все ваши волосы. Белоснежные, как у ангела.

Майкл натянуто улыбнулся. И правда, с такой прической его мало с кем можно спутать. 

— Да заходите, не стойте на пороге, — она схватила его за рукав и потянула в дом. — Дэвида сейчас нет, но вы можете подождать его. Хотите чаю?

— Не откажусь.

Майкл сел за стол, мельком огляделся. Дом не был богатым, но вполне ухоженным и уютным. Майклу даже стало обидно. Дэвид заслуживал чего-то большего. Более роскошного, красивого, богатого. А не серых стен, украшенных сухими цветами и разноцветными лентами.

— Молоко или мед?

— Молоко, пожалуйста. — Майкл принял чашку. — Спасибо, миссис…

— О господи, не называйте меня так! Я чувствую себя старухой. Просто Джорджия, если вы не знали. 

Вместо ответа Майкл отпил чай. Честно говоря, он не особо интересовался личной жизнью Дэвида. Одно дело — мечтать о нем, но понимать, что мечтам не суждено сбыться, и совсем другое — знать, что он уже кому-то принадлежит.

— Дэвид не рассказывал обо мне, — догадалась Джорджия.

— Мы не так много общались, чтобы говорить о семье.

— Неужели? Мне казалось, вы все время проводите вместе.

— На сцене и за репетициями, но тогда мы либо читаем текст, либо обсуждаем его же. А Дэвид часто меня упоминал?

— Постоянно! Он только о вас и говорит. Он восхищается вами.

— Правда? — Майкл несколько опешил.

— Несомненно. Вашим талантом перевоплощения. Умением играть и примерять на себя разные образы. Дэвид говорит, вы с легкостью сыграли бы и ангела, и демона. А может быть, даже одновременно.

— У нас есть такая сцена, — рассмеялся Майкл.

— Как же я вам завидую, — вздохнула Джорджия.

У Майкла екнуло сердце. Он едва не ответил, что завидует ей сильнее. Ведь ей достался самый лучший мужчина на земле — Дэвид. 

— Я бы хотела стать актрисой, — продолжила Джорджия, — но, увы, театр только для мужчин. Я с детства обожала представления. Все эти перевоплощения, потрясающие истории, волшебные миры. Мой отец тоже актер, и я много времени проводила в театре. Так мы и познакомились с Дэвидом. 

— Вам очень повезло, — не выдержал Майкл. 

— Я знаю, — ответила Джорджия и понизила голос. — В последнее время он так много времени проводит в театре, но все равно находит минутку для меня. Ну, в постели. Мне кажется, у нас давно такого не было.

Майкл вдруг подумал, что без колебаний поменялся бы с Джорджией местами. Отдал бы ей и талант, и право быть актером, лишь бы остаться с Дэвидом. Быть рядом с ним, делить постели, просыпаться рядом каждое утро.

— Поделитесь своим секретом?

Майкл вздрогнул. Неужели она и правда умеет читать мысли?

— Зачем вы пришли? — пояснила Джорджия. — Или это должен знать только Дэвид?

— Нет, что вы, это не секрет. Вернее, не совсем секрет. Честно говоря, я сам пока не очень представляю, как воплотить мою задумку.

— А что вы задумали?

— Вернуть «Благие знамения» на сцену.

— Я слышала об отмене спектакля, — сказала Джорджия. — Это очень печально. Такая замечательная история. Я просто мечтала увидеть Дэвида в образе демона. Уверена, он был великолепен.

— Ему идет черный, — согласился Майкл.

— Вы отлично смотрелись бы вместе, так жаль, что я этого не увижу. Можно было бы попросить моего отца поговорить с мастером празднеств, но, боюсь, он не согласится. Отец считает, что Дэвиду нужно играть в больших театрах и популярных постановках, он не станет защищать «Знамения». 

— Даже если доказать, что это самая лучшая в мире пьеса? 

— Не уверена, — в глазах Джорджии мелькнул интерес.

— А если доказать мастеру празднеств?

— Говорят, он ненавидит менять свое мнение..

— Ну а если кому-то, кто выше мастера празднеств? Кто вообще выше всех в этой стране. Кто одним росчерком пера может разрешить что угодно?

— Вы говорите о королеве! — восхитилась Джорджия. — Но как? 

— Пока не знаю, — признался Майкл. — Потому и пришел к Дэвиду посоветоваться и просить помощи. 

— Я уверена, у вас все получится! Если понадобится моя помощь — непременно обращайтесь. Я ужасно хочу увидеть Дэвида в образе демона!

Как же она его любит, подумал Майкл. Им повезло друг с другом. Теперь Майклу наверняка будет стыдно мечтать о Дэвиде. Впрочем, это всего лишь мечты. Сейчас нужно думать о будущем «Благих знамений».

*** 

— Это безумие, — заявил Дэвид, запрыгивая в повозку.

— Ты не обязан мне помогать, — начал Майкл, но Дэвид только махнул рукой. 

— Я же не сказал, что не хочу участвовать в этом безумии. Наоборот, когда еще представится такой шанс?

Он дернул поводья, и лошадь, запряженная в повозку, двинулась с места. Майкл думал, что будет сложнее. Что придется правдами и неправдами пробивать дорогу к королеве. На деле же Дэвид попросил Бенедикта, тот — еще кого-то, и в итоге сегодня они выступали перед королевой. Впрочем, самое сложное еще предстояло. Дело было даже не в том, чтобы хорошо сыграть и понравиться ее величеству. Главное — уговорить королеву вернуть «Благие знамения».

— Поблагодари Бенедикта за то, что согласился помочь нам, — сказал Майкл.

— Он не смог бы мне отказать, — фыркнул Дэвид. 

Майкл не ответил. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, какие отношения связывают или связывали когда-то Дэвида и Бенедикта. Бенедикт испытывал к Дэвиду как минимум симпатию, что неудивительно. В Дэвида просто невозможно не влюбиться. Но была ли эта симпатия взаимной? Майкл мог смириться с Джорджией: в конце концов, жена — обычное дело для мужчины. А вот Бенедикта в соперниках Майкл видеть не хотел бы. 

— О чем задумался? — спросил Дэвид. 

«О тебе», — едва не ответил Майкл, но вовремя спохватился.

— Решаю, какую часть «Знамений» показать королеве. Я бы предложил самый конец, где мы выходим против Сатаны. То есть Азирафаэль и Кроули выходят. Но кто же показывает развязку пьесы?

— Я думал, мы хотели показать сценки из жизни ангела и демона. Вроде распития вина в Риме, спасения от французов и добычи святой воды.

— Да, это забавно, — согласился Майкл. — И должно понравиться всем, включая королеву. Но мне кажется, в этих сценах не хватает драматизма. 

— Можем сыграть сцену в беседке. И если ее величество хочет узнать, что дальше, ей придется разрешить пьесу. 

— Коварный план, достойный Кроули, — рассмеялся Майкл. 

Дэвид довольно усмехнулся.

К королевскому дворцу они подъехали к полудню. Представление было запланировано на вечер, а пока следовало подготовиться. Бенедикт встретил их на пороге. Он тут же заключил Дэвида в объятия, едва тот спрыгнул с повозки. 

— Нужно торопиться, — сказал он. — Королева сегодня в скверном настроении и, говорят, ждет не дождется вечернего представления. 

— Спасибо, что устроил нам это, — сказал Дэвид.

— Все для тебя, мой дорогой, — улыбнулся Бенедикт. — Но открывать буду я. И закрывать тоже. 

Дэвид поднял руки, словно сдаваясь и признавая его превосходство. 

Зал, в который их провели, размером не уступал театру Нила. Сцену соорудили у одной из стен, и рабочие споро разгружали ящики с реквизитом. Майклу приходилось выступать перед большими залами, правда в основном с второстепенными ролями, но сцены он не боялся и чувствовал себя как рыба в воде. Однако обычно зрители находятся дальше от сцены, здесь же действие должно развернуться буквально в паре шагов от кресел королевы и ее свиты. 

Дэвид нервничал явно больше. Бенедикт одобряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Не волнуйся. Королева не такая суровая, как о ней говорят. Вернее, совсем не суровая. Однажды я забыл слова и просто глупо стоял посреди сцены и хлопал глазами, а она решила, что так и задумано, и была в полнейшем восторге. После она сказала, что у меня было забавное лицо. Она вообще любит веселые пьесы. Так что если что-то пойдет не по плану, просто делай смешное лицо и импровизируй самым дурацким образом. 

Дэвид натянуто улыбнулся и встретился взглядом с Майклом, словно искал поддержки. Майкл украдкой подмигнул, и Дэвид воспрял духом. 

— Нам ведь нужно не только повеселить королеву, но уговорить ее вернуть «Благие знамения» на сцену, — заметил он.

— Да, верно, — растерянно протянул Бенедикт. — «Знамения»… Ну, вот этого я тебе не обещаю.

Он махнул рукой кому-то из рабочих и отошел.

— Он любит быть в центре внимания, — заметил Дэвид, словно извиняясь. — Для него важно одобрение королевы, репутация у зрителей, а «Знамения» — не более чем забавное развлечение.

— А разве для тебя это не просто работа? — спросил Майкл.

— Была, — пожал плечами Дэвид. — Пока меня не переубедил в обратном мой друг. Теперь я готов решиться на любую авантюру ради «Благих знамений». И ради друга.

— Как же повезло Нилу с таким другом, — засмеялся Майкл, но осекся, поймав совершенно серьезный взгляд Дэвида. — Извини. Я безумно рад быть твоим другом.

Майклу хотелось обнять Дэвида, но ни место, ни время не казались подходящими. Дэвид решил иначе. Он шагнул навстречу и сам заключил Майкла в объятия. 

— Я был счастлив играть с тобой, — прошептал он.

Майкл отстранился.

— Ты так говоришь, словно мы видимся в последний раз.

Дэвид пожал плечами.

— Если план провалится, «Знамения» так никогда и не увидят свет. Мы разойдемся, каждый в свою сторону, и вряд ли будем часто видеться. 

— Это зависит только от нас, — сказал Майкл.

«Если ты захочешь, я буду приходить к тебе каждый день, — подумал он, глядя Дэвиду в глаза. — Плевать, что скажет твоя жена, соседи и вообще кто угодно». Вряд ли Дэвид мог прочесть его мысли, но вот решимость во взгляде не мог не заметить. 

— Тогда давай вернем «Знамения», — улыбнулся он. — Чтобы еще долго радовать друг друга на сцене.

***

Так близко королеву Майкл видел впервые. Пару раз ему доводилось бывать на площади, среди тысяч других горожан, во время приветствия королевы. А когда-то он играл у Стивена Фрая, где королева лично была на премьере. Правда, тогда Майкл сосредоточился на роли и в зал не смотрел, а из-за кулис ее видно было не лучше, чем с главной площади.

Сегодня же королева предстала во всей красе. Майкл мог рассмотреть морщины на ее лице, скрытые слоем пудры. Королева оказалась обычной женщиной, немолодой, полной, уставшей. Кажется, Бенедикт был прав: не стоило ее бояться. Но и чтобы произвести впечатление, придется постараться.

Начали с небольшого отрывка из пьесы, посвященной жизни гениального сыщика Шерлока Холмса. Королева обожала и ее, и Бенедикта в главной роли. Дэвид вышел в качестве его партнера и сыграл напарника. Впрочем, сыграл — это сильно сказано. В основном он делал удивленные глаза и восклицал:

— Как ты догадался?

По мнению Майкла, роль Дэвиду совершенно не подходила. Он намного лучше смотрелся бы на месте Бенедикта. А в напарники ему подошел бы кто-то противоположный и по внешности, и по характеру. Как Азирафаэль и Кроули идеально дополняли друг друга. Майкл подумал, что прекрасно справился бы с ролью доктора Уотсона. По крайней мере, восхищенно смотреть на Шерлока — в исполнении Дэвида, разумеется, — ему не составило бы труда. 

Бенедикт раздражал. Он явно переигрывал, слишком сильно кривлялся и делал из обычной сцены комедию. Впрочем, судя по довольному смеху королевы, ей нравилось. К концу монолога Шерлока она аплодировала стоя. 

Следующей должна была идти короткая сценка про девушку-трактирщицу. Бенедикт остался на сцене развлекать королеву цитатами из Шекспира, а Дэвид ушел переодеваться. Майкл хотел бы сыграть здесь вместо Бенедикта, но тот поставил условие: играет в начале, потом отдает инициативу Дэвиду и Майклу и появляется в самом конце с финальным монологом. 

Дэвид обрядился в женское платье, надел парик и накрасил губы. Даже вблизи его трудно было отличить от девушки, а из зла — тем более. Даже удивительно, что при таком раскладе в театре ему доставались в основном мужские роли. Сам Майкл начинал с женщин, но потом несколько располнел, огрубел и получал мужские, но второстепенные или того мельче роли.

— Ты прекрасен, — не выдержал он, глядя на Дэвида. — Я имею в виду, прекрасно влился в образ.

— Спасибо, — Дэвид игриво коснулся его кончиком пальца. — Комплемент такого импозантного мужчины — услада для моих ушей. 

Майкл тяжело сглотнул. Конечно, Дэвид уже вошел в образ игривой трактирщицы, но видеть, как он флиртует, было невероятно приятно. 

— Тебе говорили, что ты великолепный актер? — спросил Майкл. — Намного лучше Бенедикта.

— Не говори глупости, — игривость исчезла из голоса Дэвида, он снова стал собой. — Я не считаю себя плохим актером. Хочется надеяться, что я действительно хорош, но до Бенедикта мне далеко. 

— Шерлока Холмса ты сыграл бы не хуже. Ты не пробовался на роль?

— Пробовался.

— И?

— Поведать тебе секрет? — улыбнулся Дэвид. — Я уступил ее Бенедикту.

Майкл открыл рот от удивления.

— Я не знал, что она сделает его таким знаменитым и подарит любовь самой королевы, — пояснил Дэвид. — А тогда пьеса мне не особо понравилась, а Бенедикт очень просил эту роль. Он, кстати, остался мне должен. 

— Если бы ты не пошел у него на поводу, был бы сейчас любимцем королевы.

— А вместо этого я попал в «Благие знамения» и встретился с тобой, — негромко ответил Дэвид. — К тому же, только благодаря долгу Бена, нам устроили эту встречу с королевой. 

— Ты ведь мог потратить долг на что-то более существенное, — заметил Майкл.

— На что? — фыркнул Дэвид. — Деньги? Банально. Рекомендация в театре? Мой тесть даст мне любую рекомендацию. Хорошая роль? Я сам способен добиться любой роли. А вернуть «Знамения» — лучшее, на что можно потратить долг Бена.

Майкл не выдержал, шагнул вперед, притянул Дэвида к себе и крепко поцеловал. К его удивлению, Дэвид ответил. Жадно впился в его губы, словно давно ждал этого. Красная краска для губ отпечаталась на губах Майкла, но ему было все равно. Он запустил руку в волосы Дэвида, едва не стащив парик. Лишь когда воздуха стало не хватать, он с трудом заставил себя оторваться от Дэвида. Оставалось надеяться, что их никто не видел. Впрочем, судя по грому аплодисментов, все внимание присутствующих, включая рабочих сцены, было приковано к Бенедикту. 

Дэвид поправил парик, добавил немного краски на губы и подмигнул Майклу.

— Увидимся чуть позже, ангел. 

Он уже шагнул к сцене, но Майкл схватил его за руку. Сейчас было не время и не место, но терпеть больше не было сил.

— А вы с Бенедиктом?..

Дэвид удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Хорошие друзья. Коллеги по актерскому мастерству. Иногда соперники в борьбе за роль. Еще до недавнего времени он был моим должником.

Майкл отпустил его руку, чувствуя, как отступает ревность и захлестывает стыд. 

— Я люблю свою жену, — сказал Дэвид. — И всегда считал, что буду любить только ее. Но недавно все изменилось. И Бен к этому не имеет никакого отношения.

Прежде, чем Майкл успел что-то сказать, Дэвид сбежал на сцену.

***

К тому времени, как Майкл и Дэвид вышли на сцену в образах ангела и демона, публика была уже подготовлена. Задача предстояла не из простых. Нужно было сыграть несколько отрывков из насыщенной жизни Азирафаэля и Кроули, меняя костюмы и декорации и делая это быстро, пока зрители не успели заскучать.

Начали, конечно, с Эдемского сада, где Кроули соблазнял Еву вкусить яблоко. В «Благих знамениях» это был короткий эпизод. Собственно, он сводился к двум словам, однако тут следовало немного его растянуть, чтобы пьеса получилась дольше и интереснее. 

Решили не воспроизводить весь диалог, в прошлый раз это плохо кончилось, а только поговорить о мече и сбежавших людях. Когда Азирафаэль признался, что отдал меч, зрители засмеялись. Сразу стало проще играть. Людям явно нравились приключения ангела и демона. То они ловили сбежавших с ковчега зверей. То выпивали в Римском кабаке. То вместе сбежали от поймавших их французов. То демон задумал украсть святой воды и смешно ходил кругами, шипя каждый раз, когда не мог до нее дотронуться. 

Майкл никогда еще не чувствовал такой легкости. Рядом с Дэвидом было так хорошо и играть роль, и импровизировать. В какой-то момент он совершенно забыл и о зрителях, и о королеве. Когда Дэвид схватил его за шиворот и начал шипеть, что он не хороший и не нужно его так называть, Майкл потерял дар речи. Он не мог отвести взгляд от губ Дэвида, к которым так хотелось прижаться, поцеловать прямо сейчас. Кажется, он даже потянулся навстречу, но Дэвид встряхнул его напоследок, и Майкл пришел в себя.

— Давай узнаем, где Антихрист, — сказал он, поправляя одежду.

На этой фразе они удалились за кулисы. Именно тут следовало закончить и выйти с просьбой к королеве, но Майкл так разошелся, что ему хотелось еще. Хотелось прожить каждую секунду пьесы рядом с Дэвидом.

— Ставьте декорации сада, — велел он рабочим.

— Я думал, мы сейчас выйдем к королеве, — сказал Дэвид.

— Давай сыграем сцену в беседке, — предложил Майкл.

— Но она такая драматичная. Не уверен, что зрители готовы. 

— Пусть не думают, что «Благие знамения» — это комедия. И знают, что в ней есть все: и юмор, и драма, и дружба, и любовь. Может быть, это наш единственный шанс по-настоящему сыграть это на сцене.

— Не думаю, что Бен одобрит.

— Тебе так важно, что он подумает?

— Совершенно не важно.

Зрители аплодировали, ожидая очередной веселой сцены, а ангел и демон стояли молча, глядя друг на друга. 

— Мы не найдем его, — начал Дэвид. — Небеса разверзнутся, Армагеддон случится. 

Майкл вздрогнул от того, как изменился его голос. Зрители замерли, затаив дыхание. Это было не совсем то, что в пьесе, но, видимо, Дэвид решил опустить диалог про убийство ребенка. 

— Таков божий замысел, — прошептал Майкл.

— Да дерьмо его замысел!

Зрители ахнули, а кое-кто даже повскакивал с мест. Краем сознания Майкл подумал, что теперь им точно не видать «Знамения», но игра поглотила его целиком. Сейчас он был ангелом, который совсем не хотел конца света и готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы его предотвратить. Почти на что угодно. А еще он ужасно не хотел терять своего демона.

— Может, если попросить его о прощении…

— Прощение? — усмехнулся Дэвид-Кроули. — Весь смысл в том, чтобы быть непрощаемым. Такова моя сущность. 

Он замолчал, а вместе с ним и весь зал. Ни выкриков, ни свиста, ни даже покашливаний, которые непременно сопровождали любой спектакль.

— Но мы не обязаны в этом участвовать, — сказал Дэвид. — Мы можем сбежать. Вместе.

По залу прокатился легкий ропот.

— В мире полно мест… — Дэвид запнулся. — Свободных миров. Давай сбежим на Луну. 

Он шагнул к Майклу и слегка потянулся вперед, словно собирался взять Майкла за руку, но в последний момент передумал. Майклу хотелось кричать. Он вдруг перестал понимать, где Дэвид, а где Кроули. Кроули сейчас тянет своего ангела прочь или же Дэвид действительно предлагает сбежать? В обоих случаях хотелось крикнуть: «Да! Конечно, я уеду с тобой, куда пожелаешь!» Вот только Азирафаэль так не поступил бы.

— Сбежать? — растерянно протянул он. — А как же люди?

— Люди? Неужели они важнее нашей… дружбы?

— Но… — как же тяжело давались слова. — Мы не друзья. Мы демон и ангел! Ты мне даже не нравишься!

— Нравлюсь!

— Мы по разные стороны.

— Мы на нашей стороне!

— Нет никакой нашей стороны!

По залу прокатился удивленный ропот, а лицо Дэвида изменилось, словно ему вогнали нож в сердце. Майкл изо всех сил старался сдержать навернувшиеся слезы. 

— Все кончено, — прошептал он и замер, боясь произнести еще хоть слово.

— Ну что ж, — глухо произнес Дэвид. — В таком случае — прощай.

Он развернулся, и Майклу было мучительно сложно смотреть ему в спину. Предательская слеза все же покатилась по щеке. Едва Дэвид оказался за кулисами, он быстро замахал руками рабочим, и те опустили занавес. 

Майкл стоял опустошенный, выбитый из колеи. Он даже не сразу понял, что в зале начали хлопать. Сначала робкие хлопки, а потом шквал оваций. Дэвид подскочил к нему и потряс за плечи.

— Все в порядке?

— Я просто… — Майкл шмыгнул носом. — Слишком сильно вжился в роль. 

— Это всего лишь пьеса.

— Ты дьявольски хорош. Я поверил каждому слову.

— Да прекрати, — начал Дэвид, но его прервали.

Появился Бенедикт, и выглядел он обескураженным.

— Мы ведь не договаривались на этот кусок? — возмутился он. — Что вы там устроили?! Страсти, достойные Ромео и Джульетты. 

— Зрители довольны, — заметил Дэвид.

Бенедикт слегка отодвинул занавес и глянул в щелочку. 

— А королева нет! Только посмотрите на ее лицо! Молитесь, чтобы она не разозлилась. 

Кто-то в зале выкрикнул «бис!», и, видимо, работник воспринял это как знак. Занавес поднялся. Бенедикт спохватился, схватил Дэвида за руку, а тот в свою очередь Майкла, и вместе они вышли на поклон. Королева сдержанно хлопала, не выражая особого восторга. Она взмахнула рукой, и зал замер.

— Это все? — голос королевы был негромким.

— Вообще-то я приготовил еще кое-что, — начал Бенедикт, но королева его прервала. 

— Мне понравилась эта странная история про ангела и демона.

Бенедикт выжидающе посмотрел на Дэвида, но вперед вышел Майкл.

— Ваше величество, — он поклонился. — Эта пьеса называется «Благие знамения», и она, на мой скромный взгляд, чудесна. В ней есть дружба, любовь, борьба. От нее хочется то плакать, то смеяться. Мы готовили ее, чтобы показать зрителям, но наш многоуважаемый мастер празднеств решил, что она слишком тревожит тему божественного, и запретил ее. Если бы вы повлияли на него, мы с радостью закончили бы постановку и явили ее свету. 

— Почему он ее запретил?

— Вы сами видели. Демон не совсем плохой, ангел не совсем хороший. 

— Но ведь победит добро?

— Победа будет, но кого над кем — трудно объяснить, проще увидеть.

— А вы точно ангел? — прищурилась королева. — Больно уж похожи на хитрого демона.

— Я всего лишь актер, — честно признался Майкл. — И я очень люблю эту историю.

— Переубедить мастера празднеств будет очень сложно, — поморщилась королева. — К счастью, мне этого не нужно делать. Я могу сама разрешить вашу пьесу. 

Зал разразился овациями, и королева довольно выждала, пока люди перестанут хлопать.

— В вашей чудесной пьесе непременно должно найтись место для Бенедикта, — сказала она.

— О, он там есть, — усмехнулся Майкл. — В самой неожиданной роли. 

Королева удивленно подняла брови, а Бенедикт загадочно улыбнулся. Кажется, теперь ничто не могло помешать «Благим знамениям» состояться.

***

За выступление у королевы им еще и заплатили. Майкл тут же потратил все на небольшой бочонок отличного вина и корзину фруктов. Хотелось отпраздновать эту маленькую победу и не скупиться ни на что.

— Может быть, стоит рассказать Нилу? — предложил Дэвид.

— Завтра, — отмахнулся Майкл. — Сегодня давай останемся вдвоем. В конце концов, это наша заслуга.

— Бен тоже немного помогал, — заметил Дэвид.

— Хочешь позвать и его?

— Ни за что!

Они расположились в каморке Майкла. Комната была небольшой, захламленной, зато под самой крышей. За окном уже стемнело, и одинокая свеча освещала силуэт Дэвида, расположившегося на матраце с глиняной кружкой в одной руке и яблоком в другой. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал Кроули — демона-искусителя. Изящная шея вырисовывалась под вырезом рубахи, тонкие пальцы сжимали яблоко, словно запретный плод. 

Дэвид отпил из кружки, облизнул губы, и Майкла обдало жаром. Он тут же опустошил свою кружку и подсел к Дэвиду.

— Забавное приключение у нас с тобой вышло, — заметил Дэвид. — Я теперь о нем всю жизнь буду рассказывать своим детям. А Джорджия будет просто в восторге.

— Может быть, тебе стоит отправиться домой и разделить радость с ней? — не выдержал Майкл.

— Но сейчас я хочу быть рядом с тобой.

Он выронил яблоко и коснулся пальцами руки Майкла — несмело, почти невесомо. Майкл повел ладонью и переплел пальцы с пальцами Дэвида. Тот немного подался вперед, и Майкл ухватил его за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Кружка выпала из рук Дэвида, заливая вином одежду, но обоим было все равно. 

Майкл целовал так, словно это их первая и одновременно последняя ночь. Хотя кто знает, может, так оно и случится. Он запустил руку в волосы Дэвида, перебирал их, надавливал на затылок, не давая разорвать поцелуй. Впрочем, Дэвид и не стремился. Он сильнее впивался в губы Майкла, переплетался своим языком с его, исследовал рот, покусывал губы.

Майкл с трудом заставил себя отстраниться, но только чтобы стянуть с Дэвида пропитанную вином рубашку и толкнуть на матрац. Оказавшись сверху, Майкл тут же приник губами к шее Дэвида, и тот довольно застонал, подставляясь под поцелуи. Майклу хотелось коснуться каждой частички его кожи, оставить след, изучить. Он легонько прикусил кожу, борясь с желанием оставить яркий след. Чтобы все видели, пусть даже начнут шептаться. Однако Майкл сдержался. Вместо одного сильного укуса он покрывал шею Дэвида легкими поцелуями, спускался все ниже. Ключицы, грудь, соски. Майкл провел языком по соску, надавил, взял в рот, сначала посасывая, а потом легонько прикусил. Дэвид вновь застонал и прижался плотнее, нетерпеливо заерзал, вцепился в рубашку Майкла.

Майклу пришлось оторваться от груди Дэвида, чтобы высвободиться из одежды, а заодно сползти ниже. Он провел языком по животу, спустившись до самой кромке штанов. Дэвид тяжело дышал, порой замирая, словно боялся спугнуть. Зря он боялся. Майкла сейчас мало что могло остановить. Он развязал завязки на штанах и потянул вниз, высвобождая возбужденный член. 

Майкл не спеша провел языком по головке. Дэвид протяжно застонал и подался навстречу. Майк плотно обхватил член губами и погрузил себе в рот. Он старался двигаться медленно, вбирая неглубоко, растягивая удовольствие и наслаждаясь невнятным бормотанием вперемешку со стонами Дэвида. А тот словно не знал, куда себя деть. Ерзал, не находя места. То хватал Майкла за плечи, то крепко сжимал волосы, то совсем убирал руки, заводя их за голову. 

Майкл не сразу понял, что Дэвид пытается его оттолкнуть. Правда, и делал это он вяло, почти нехотя.

— Хватит, — тихо протянул Дэвид. — Хва…

Майкл подался вперед, забирая глубже, и слова Дэвида потонули в стоне. Все же он попытался оттолкнуть Майкла, и тот выпустил его член изо рта.

— Хватит, — задыхаясь, прошептал Дэвид.

И прежде, чем Майкл успел что-то возразить или пообещать, что сделает все, что Дэвид пожелает, потянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Иди сюда.

Дэвид обнял Майкла, обвив руками за шею, раздвинул ноги, крепко прижался возбужденным членом. Майкл мгновенно вжал его в матрац, приник так тесно, что кости едва не захрустели. Впился в губы жадным поцелуем. Дэвид что-то неразборчиво мычал, кажется, предлагал снять штаны. А Майкл никак не мог решить, чего хочет больше: избавится, наконец, от остатков одежды или не выпускать Дэвида из объятий. 

Возбуждение взяло свое. Терпеть дальше становилось невыносимо. Майкл все же отстранился, быстро стащил с себя штаны и попытался вспомнить, где у него лежит бутылочка масла для тела. Вид разгоряченного Дэвида совсем не способствовал здравому мышлению; к счастью, масло всегда хранилось возле кровати, и Майкл быстро сообразил, где его искать. 

Майкл плеснул себе на ладонь и осторожно провел между ягодиц Дэвида. Тот развел ноги шире. Хотелось сразу навалиться, прижаться, вставить. Но от одной мысли, что Дэвиду может быть больно или просто неприятно, Майклу становилось плохо. Он осторожно надавил пальцем на вход и скользнул внутрь. Сначала наполовину, потом погрузил палец целиком.

— Еще, — прошептал Дэвид.

Майкл добавил второй палец, немного подождал, повернул внутри, слегка развел. Дэвид поморщился, но скорее от нетерпения, чем от боли. Майкл подумал, что можно уже и закончить, но все же добавил третий палец, убедился, что входит хорошо, и вынул все вместе. 

Он навалился на Дэвида, и тот сразу обхватил его ногами и обвил руками за шею. Майкл направил свой возбужденный член внутрь Дэвида, скользил аккуратно, медленно погружаясь. Дэвид подался навстречу, заставляя войти целиком. Майкл замер, давая время привыкнуть, а затем начал двигаться плавно, постепенно ускоряя ритм. Дэвид под ним охал и изворачивался, пока Майкл не нашел самую удобную позу. Теперь Дэвид просто тихо стонал ему в ухо при каждом движении. 

Сдерживаться становилось все труднее. Майкл ускорял ритм, двигался быстрее, резче, заставляя Дэвида вскрикивать. Но каждый раз, когда он спохватывался и замедлялся, Дэвид нетерпеливо подгонял его, впиваясь ногтями в спину. Майкл не был против. Ему не перед кем было отчитываться. Пускай Дэвид оставит на его спине яркие следы. Пусть даже об этом будут знать только они двое. 

— Я сейчас… — прохрипел Дэвид.

Он резко дернулся навстречу Майклу, впился зубами ему в плечо и глухо застонал. Майкл почувствовал, как между их телами стало мокро от пролитого семени. Майкл в последний раз двинулся, чувствуя, как тесно стало внутри Дэвида, и провалился в разноцветную пучину удовольствия.

*** 

Свеча прогорела, и комнату освещал лишь лунный свет. Дэвид устроился на плече Майкла и грыз недоеденное яблоко.

Майкл зарылся пальцами в его волосы и медленно перебирал, глядя, как капелька пота стекает по виску Дэвида.

— То, что ты говорил на сцене, — начал Майкл. — Ты серьезно?

— Я всегда серьезен на сцене, — отозвался Дэвид. — Кроме тех случаев, когда играю в комедии. А о чем ты?

— Ты предложил мне сбежать.

— Это Кроули предложил сбежать Азирафаэлю.

— Но... — Майкл запнулся. — Ты хотел бы сбежать со мной?

Дэвид замер, отложил яблоко и приподнялся на локте, посмотрел Майклу в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, не начинай. Мне так хорошо сейчас, не порть момент.

— Нет, я вовсе не стану тебя просить, это действительно глупость, — Майкл успокаивающе его обнял, притянул обратно и устроил его голову себя на плече. — У тебя семья. И ты слишком хорош, чтобы оставить их, даже зная, что отец Джорджии позаботится о ней и детях. Я не посмел бы тебя просить. Но все же, если представить. Просто представить на мгновенье. В другом мире, в другое время. Ты бы сбежал со мной?

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Дэвид. — Если бы мне обязательно нужно было с кем-то сбежать, это определенно был бы ты. Не помню, чтобы меня к кому-то тянуло так же сильно. Ну, кроме Джорджии, но это несколько другое.

— Можно сбежать в Индию, — продолжил Майкл. — Там тепло и всегда свежие фрукты. А еще говорят, на западе есть неизведанные земли. Можно было бы наняться на корабль.

— Какая глупость, — фыркнул Дэвид. — Нет ничего лучше родной Англии. Мы бы устроили собственный театр. Театр на двоих. И исполняли бы все роли сами.

— Например, страстный поцелуй между Анафемой и Ньютоном. 

Майкл потянулся и поцеловал Дэвида.

— С чего ты взял, что мы будем играть «Знамения»? — усмехнулся тот.

— А что же еще? — возмутился Майкл.

— Я сойду с ума.

— Сначала мы будем играть классический сценарий, — с воодушевлением начал Майкл. — Потом мы поменяемся ролями, и ты будешь ангелом, а я демоном. 

— Мне нравится идея поменяться ролями, — игриво прошептал Дэвид и погладил Майкла по груди.

— Потом мы придумаем продолжение с новыми приключениями.

— Не думаю, что Нил согласится. Все же это его пьеса.

— Уверен, Нил не будет против. К тому же кроме «Знамений» есть и другие пьесы. Столько несыгранных ролей!

Дэвид рассмеялся, а потом резко замолк и совершенно серьезно сказал:

— Кроме шуток, я надеюсь еще встретиться с тобой на сцене. В другой постановке, в других ролях. Ты идеальный партнер.

— Сначала мы сыграем «Благие знамения», — ответил Майкл, обнимая его. — И не один раз.

***

Жизнь в театре забурлила с новой силой. Теперь, когда в качестве гостя на премьере ожидалась сама королева, все должно было быть идеально. Актеры репетировали, почти не останавливаясь. Художники рисовали новые декорации, швеи шили костюмы. Рабочие обновляли сцену и занавес. Даже нашли нового пса на роль Цербера, который громко и много гавкал, но на деле был милейшим существом.

Поначалу Нил сиял, однако чем быстрее приближалась дата премьеры, тем мрачнее он становился. Актера на роль рассказчика, то есть Бога, так и не было. Нилу никто не нравился. Ведь Бог это… Бог. Он должен быть совершенно особенным. К тому же в свете последних событий не должен разозлить церковных братьев. Иначе и сама королева не поможет. 

На репетициях слова Бога читал Нил, и справлялся с этим прекрасно, но выходить на сцену отказывался.

— Это должен был сделать Терри, — печально ответил он на очередное предложение выйти самому. — Не уверен, что кто-то вообще справится с этой задачей, и уж точно не я.

День клонился к концу. Они прогнали пьесу несколько раз целиком. Майкл устал и едва держался на ногах. 

— Я гребаный архангел Гавриил! Заткнись и сдохни наконец!

Джон говорил так искренне, что Майклу очень хотелось заехать ему по роже. Жаль, что в этой сцене Азирафаэль, вернее Кроули, скрывающийся под личиной Азирафаэля, лишь презрительно смотрит на Гавриила. Что ж, Майкл вложил во взгляд всю ненависть, на которую был способен, и шагнул в огненный круг. Во взгляде Джона мелькнуло удивление и страх. Красные тряпки взметнулись вверх, обозначая адский огонь.

Сцену доиграли и ушли на короткий перерыв, чтобы поменять декорации. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Джон, пока они ждали за кулисами. — Ты странно на меня смотрел.

— Это Кроули смотрел на Гавриила. Но, возможно, я перестарался, извини.

— Вас, южан, не поймешь, — пробормотал Джон и удалился. 

Его роль закончилась, как и всех остальных. На сцене остались лишь Майкл, Дэвид и Нил. Ангел и демон объяснили, как провели Ад и Рай. Обменялись плащами, и демон предложил пойти в таверну. Конечно же, ангел согласился.

— За их спинами запел соловей, но его никто не услышал, — закончил Нил.

Немногочисленные рабочие сцены и оставшиеся актеры зааплодировали. 

— Это должен быть великолепный финал, а вместо этого получается…

— Прекрасно получается, — заверил его Майкл. 

Нил только махнул рукой.

— Идем в «Лицедей», — предложил он. — Один мой хороший знакомый готов помочь мне в поисках актера. 

Майкл согласился сразу. Дэвид немного поколебался, но все же тоже пошел с ними. Он откровенно не любил шумные компании, но оставаться наедине с Майклом каждый день не мог. Хватало и того, что в театре уже начинали шептаться. Конечно, в театрах всегда сплетничают друг о друге, но Дэвиду очень не хотелось, чтобы слухи дошли до Джорджии. Обсуждение актеров с Нилом и другими было прекрасным поводом побыть вместе. А после можно ненадолго заскочить к Майклу и уже остаться действительно наедине.

Трактир «Лицедей» был одним из пристанищ актеров, писателей и поэтов, музыкантов и вообще всех творческих людей. Майкл подумал, что найти нужного актера можно было прямо здесь. Сходу он заметил нескольких театральных звезд. Впрочем, одна звезда у них уже была — Бенедикт, и затмить его нужно суметь постараться. Но ведь бог и должен затмить дьявола, не так ли?

— Как насчет сэра Йена? — предложил Джоэл, друг Нила. 

Майкл знал Джоэля, но только понаслышке, слишком уж известным постановщиком тот был. Однако не удивился, увидев его здесь: Нил работал с половиной театралов Лондона.

— Он сейчас на севере и в ближайшее время не вернется, — ответил Нил. — К тому же ты знаешь его репутацию. 

— Кому это когда мешало? — усмехнулся Джоэл.

— Не в случае, когда речь идет о роли бога, — вздохнул Нил.

— Дерек?

— Обещал заглянуть на пару фраз Метатрона, если планы не изменятся.

— Бенедикт? 

— Дьявол.

— Господи, Нил! Есть хоть один известный актер, которого ты не затащил в свою постановку?

— Как раз пытаюсь это узнать, — развел руками Нил.

— Сыграй сам — и дело с концом.

Нил поморщился. За последние дни он столько раз слышал это предложение, что уже устал объяснять, почему не хочет играть бога.

Сквозь шумную толпу к ним протиснулся человек и с недовольным видом уставился на Джоэла.

— Значит, он тут пьет, пока я тружусь в поте лица?

— Ну так выпей тоже, — предложил Джоэл.

Человек раздумывал недолго — махнул рукой, и, когда сел рядом с Джоэлом, перед ним уже ставили кружку пенного.

— Добрый вечере, Фрэнсис, — поздоровался Нил.

— Да какой уж, — человек отхлебнул пива. — Знаешь, сколько сейчас стоит краска? Обычная, мать ее, краска? А я тебе отвечу. Дорого! Очень дорого!

— Для новой пьесы? — с любопытством спросил Нил.

— Для дома, — лаконично ответил Фрэнсис. — Что обсуждаете?

— Нил ищет актера на роль бога, — пояснил Джоэл, и в его голосе проскользнуло ехидство. 

— Сложная задача, — согласился Фрэнсис. — Скажи мне пару строк, я подумаю, кто тебе нужен.

Нил достал из кармана колоду карт. Перекинул из руки в руку. 

— Бог играет со Вселенной вовсе не в кости; нет, — начал Нил, — Он ведет непостижимую игру собственного изобретения, с точки зрения остальных игроков, больше всего похожую на очень сложный и запутанный вариант покера, причем партия разыгрывается в совершенно темной комнате, на картах нет ни одной картинки, ставки бесконечно велики, а правила известны только Раздающему, который все время улыбается.

Майкл затаил дыхание. Он так любил эту часть, что полностью понимал Нила: кому попало произносить эти реплики не стоит доверять.

— Я помню, как это читал Тэрри. Каждый раз, когда я слышу, как эти строки произносит кто-то другой, понимаю, что это не то. 

— За сэра Тэрри, — предложил Джоэл.

Все выпили в давящей тишине. Фрэнсис протянул руку и забрал у Нила карты. Он ловко их перетасовал, разложил полукругом и вновь собрал.

— Как там было? — пробормотал он. — Бог играет со вселенной не в кости?

Он задумчиво мешал карты, то доставая несколько из колоды, то вновь возвращая их на место. 

— Бог играет со вселенной не в кости…

Его голос вдруг стал мягким, обволакивающим, словно голос мамы. Строгой, не всегда понятной, но любящей мамы.

— Я играю в куда более сложную игру, — в голосе появились лукавые нотки. — Непостижимую игру…

— Это великолепно, — прошептал Майкл и по взгляду Нила понял, что тот с ним согласен. — Вот же тот, кого ты так давно искал. Пригласи его в труппу.

— Боюсь, не получится, — вздохнул Нил.

— Почему?

— Я не могу пригласить _ее_ в труппу, даже если очень захочу. 

Майкл удивленно перевел взгляд на Фрэнсис. Женственных мужчин в театре полно, и он просто не обратил на это внимания. Да и одежда на ней была мужская.

— Ничего, — махнула рукой Фрэнсис. — Меня постоянно принимают за мужика. Это даже удобно.

— Ну, так, может, и воспользуемся этим? — предложил Майкл и теперь сам поймал удивленные взгляды. — Выдадим ее за актера и пусть сыграет в «Знамениях». Это же то, что нам нужно. Ты все время искал Всевышнего, а нужно было найти Всевышнюю.

— Сыграть мужчину, который играет женщину, которая играет бога, — задумчиво протянула Фрэнсис. — Непростая задачка.

Нил колебался.

— Нас и так многие ненавидят, — сказал он. — А такой провокационный образ бога…

— Зато он идеально впишется в «Знамения».

Кажется, это стало решающим аргументом. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Нил. — Фрэнсис, ты наш новый бог.

***

Театр стоял на ушах. Майкл участвовал во множестве спектаклей, но не помнил такого ажиотажа. Зал был забит людьми, торговцы сновали туда-сюда, предлагая перекусить перед премьерой. В первых рядах стояли именитые жители Лондона, включая мастера празднества, церковных деятелей и кое-кого из королевской семьи. Ходили слухи, что вот-вот прибудет королева. Нил нервничал, да и остальным явно было не по себе.

— Зачем я вообще все это затеял? — бормотал он. — А что, если все пойдет не так?

— Разумеется, пойдет, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Когда вообще что-то шло по плану? Это же театр. Но не волнуйся, зрители обычно ничего не замечают. 

Нил только покачал головой и ушел проверять реквизит. Единственным, кто выглядел совершенно спокойно, была Фрэнсис. Хотя она-то в этой труппе находилась вообще незаконно. Тем не менее волновалась она меньше всех. Одета она очень просто, но в то же время солидно: белое одеяние, наглухо застегнутое под самым горлом. Наверное, так и должен выглядеть создатель. Или создательница. Актеры косились на нового члена труппы, внезапно появившегося перед самой премьерой, но недовольства не высказывали. Из-за грубых черт лица трудно было понять, кто перед тобой: женщина или мужчина. А уж когда речь шла об актере, даже и пытаться не стоило. 

Нил выглянул за занавес.

— Королевы пока нет, — объявил он. — Никогда не думал, что так скажу, но и слава богу. Начинаем!

Все засуетились, актеры подобрались, заняли выжидающие позиции. Рабочие встали у своих мест. Фрэнсис поправила короткие волосы и откашлялась. 

— Спектакль начинается! — объявил глашатай.

Гул в зале стих.

— Вселенная! — начала Френсис, и от ее звонкого голоса зрители окончательно затихли. — Современные ученые считают, что ей около шести тысяч лет. Они не совсем правы. Архиепископ Джеймс Ашер предположил, что небо и землю сотворили в четыре тысячи четвертом году до рождества Христова, в воскресенье, двадцать первого октября. Он ошибся.

Фрэнсис сделала паузу, и по залу прокатился негромкий ропот.

— Примерно в четверть часа.

Кое-где послышались смешки и одобрительные хлопки. Фрэнсис прочитала свой божественный монолог, который явно понравился залу, и даже духовные лица не скрывали улыбки.

— Эта история началась в саду, — провозгласила Фрэнсис. — Точнее — в Эдемском саду.

Занавес раскрылся, являя зрителям сад и две фигуры, одетые в белое и черное. Дэвид заговорил, и Майкл подхватил диалог. Почему-то играть было очень легко. Конечно, с Дэвидом всегда было легко, но даже сейчас, когда на них смотрела толпа людей, Майкл совершенно не чувствовал скованности. Словно они выступали перед десятком своих знакомых. 

Промелькнули Адам и Ева, сбежавшие из Рая. Майкл отдал им свой меч и напутствовал добрым словом. 

— А где же твой огненный меч? — спросил Дэвид.

— Я его отдал, — ответил Майкл, но его реплика потонула в гуле.

Поначалу Майкл подумал, что это реакция на слова ангела, но потом глянул в зал и сам едва не воскликнул. От входа двигалась небольшая процессия, раздвигая толпу. Впереди — стражники, за ними слуги с парой кресел, а в центре, окруженная придворными дамами, сама королева. 

— Думаю, стоит поклониться, — прошептал Дэвид.

Майклу не хотелось прерывать пьесу, однако не поприветствовать монарха было бы, по крайней мере, невежливо. Тем более именно благодаря королеве они вообще стояли на этой сцене.

Вслед за Дэвидом Майкл повернулся к залу и поклонился королеве. Та недовольно махнула рукой, призывая не отвлекаться на нее.

— Так где твой огненный меч, ангел?

— Я его отдал…

***

Первое время в присутствии королевы публика реагировала слабо, но со временем прониклась постановкой и забыла про монарха. Смеялись над неловкостью Ньютона. Улюлюкали при появлении Хастура и остальных демонов. Аплодировали, когда Кроули в очередной раз спасал Азирафаэля. И замирали при появлении Фрэнсис.

Королева же сидела со скучающим лицом. Однако после того, как Майкл и Дэвид разыграли сценки из прошлого ангела и демона, она заметно воодушевилась. Майкл даже подумал, что сейчас продолжение ее разочарует, но нет. Действие разворачивалось стремительно. Антихрист набирал силу. Ад и Рай созывали армии. Всадника Апокалипсиса уже подбирались к окраине Лондона.

Зрители перестали смеяться и с замиранием следили, что же будет дальше. Когда на сцену повалил черный дым и Кроули бросился на своем вороном коне сквозь стену огня, в зале кто-то закричал. Королева отпрянула, а стражники выступили вперед. Дым Нил контролировал лично. Не хватало еще спалить театр вместе со зрителями и королевой. К счастью, на этот раз все обошлось. Фрэнсис появилась из дыма, вызвав шквал аплодисментов, и рассказала про воображение Кроули.

Наконец, все участники действия оказались на одной сцене. Дети сразились с всадниками, чем вызвали восторг зрителей. Кроули и Азирафаэль переспорили Гавриила и Вельзевула, за что удостоились аплодисментов и веселого улюлюканья, особенно с задних рядов. 

Снова на сцену повалил дым и взметнулись языки пламени. Теперь дым был чернее, а ткань для огня другого оттенка — более насыщенного красного. Нилу хотелось, чтобы появление бога и дьявола были похожи, но все же отличались деталями. Костюмы Бенедикта и Френсис тоже очень походили друг на друга, но Бенедикт был одет в алые, словно языки адского пламени, одежды.

Он вышел из дыма плавной походкой, не торопясь оглядел присутствующих и невзначай бросил взгляд в зал. Зрители охнули. Даже Майклу стало не по себе, хотя он уже не раз репетировал эту сцену и видел Бенедикта в полном дьявольском образе.

— Где мой сын?! — властно спросил Бенедикт, и его голос разнесся по всему залу.

На лице королевы, которую отлично было видно со сцены, отразилось сначала недоумение, потом страх, а потом восторг. Она бешено захлопала в ладоши, и ее поддержали остальные. Бенедикт едва заметно скривился. Кажется, он ожидал овации чуть позже, когда сгорит в адском пламени. 

От неожиданности молодой актер, игравший Антихриста, запнулся, впрочем, это отлично вписалось в сцену.

— Ты… ты не мой отец… Ты не мой отец!

Бенедикт схватился за сердце, словно ответ мальчишки по-настоящему ранили его. Во время репетиций он жаловался, что в этой сцене ему недостает слов. Что нужно что-то ответить, или рассказать, как он разочарован, или проклясть на прощание неверного сына. Нил отвечал однозначно: Дьявол умирает молча. И Бенедикт сыграл. Так сыграл, что королева подскочила со своего стула и аплодировала стоя. 

Майкл подумал, что на этом месте вполне можно было и закончить спектакль. Зрители в восторге, королева довольна. Актеры потихоньку начали расслабляться. Но Нил сказал «нет».

— Мы закончим так, как планировали. Нужно рассказать всю историю. К тому же нельзя, чтобы последним, что увидят зрители, был дьявол. Последним, что они увидят и услышат, будет бог. 

Заканчивали под гул толпы. Зрители с интересом посмотрели на неслучившуюся казнь Азирафаэля и Кроули, но потихоньку начинали обсуждать увиденное. Быстро обнялись Ньютон и Анафема. Адам весело убежал вслед за псом. Азирафаэль и Кроули пожали друг другу руки.

Занавес медленно сомкнулся, оставив на сцене лишь Фрэнсис. 

— А за их спинами запел соловей, но его уже никто не услышал, — сказала она финальную фразу.

Зал вновь зашелся овациями. Зрители кричали, свистели, улюлюкали, вызывали актеров. Нил смахнул навернувшиеся слезы.

— Все вышло даже лучше, чем я рассчитывал. Идем на поклон!

Майл первым схватил Дэвида за руку, остальные тоже присоединились. Занавес разошелся, и актеры стройной цепочкой шагнули на сцену. Зрители кидали цветы. Нил, стоявший в центре, начал перечислять актеров, и те по одному выходили и кланялись публике.

— Дэвид Теннант и Майкл Шин!

Не отпуская руки Дэвида, Майкл потянул его вперед. Они так и поклонились, держась за руки. Когда еще представится такая возможность? Впрочем, Майкл не забывал, благодаря кому он здесь находится. С большой неохотой он все же отпустил руку Дэвида и указал на Нила.

— Автор! — провозгласил он. — Создатель «Благих знамений», постановщик и душа этого театра — Нил Гейман! 

Нил отмахнулся, словно не желая признавать свои заслуги, и тут же вновь вернулся к актерам.

— Бенедикт Камбербэтч!

Зал взвыл, хотя, казалось, громче уже некуда. Королева послала Бенедикту воздушный поцелуй, Бенедикт сделал жест рукой, как будто поймал что-то, и прижал ладонь к сердцу.

— А где Фрэнсис? — спохватился Нил. — Где наша новоявленная звезда?

Фрэнсис скромно ютилась у края сцены, то и дело поглядывая за кулисы, явно намереваясь сбежать. Нил схватил ее за руку и вытянул на середину сцены.

— Фрэнсис Макдорманд! 

Зал в очередной раз загремел, но кое-кто из зрителей замер в недоумении. 

— А я ее знаю, — выкрикнул кто-то в толпе. — Это же баба! Баба на сцене!

Шум начал медленно стихать. Фрэнсис обернулась к Нилу.

— Просто скажи, что он ошибся, и пусть попробуют доказать.

Однако по лицу Нила стало понятно, что врать он не собирается.

— Фрэнсис здесь, потому что она, — он выделил это слово голосом, — достойна сцены. И никто лучше нее эту роль не сыграл бы. Вы сами все видели. 

Зал затих. Мастер празднеств, молчавший до этого момента, не спеша направился к королеве.

— Ваше величество, — начал он. — С самого начала я говорил, что эту пьесу следует запретить. Мало того, что она полна богохульства, так еще теперь они нарушили закон, вытащив женщину на сцену. Да в роли кого?! Самого господа!

Королева молчала, переводя взгляд с мастера празднеств на сцену и обратно. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и она велит всех арестовать, включая самого мастера. Однако этого не произошло.

— А что вас смущает? — ответила королева. — Что женщина играет? Но ведь она действительно хороша. 

— Женщина не может быть актером!

— А кем еще она не может быть? Правителем государства?

Мастер празднеств открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же его закрыл.

— Дурацкий закон, — сказала королева. — Надо бы его отменить. Ваше место на сцене, милочка, — обратилась она к Фрэнсис. — Вы затмите любого мужчину в этом театре.

— Но бог не может быть женщиной, — процедил мастер празднеств.

— Бог вообще не мужчина и не женщина, — отрезала королева. — Бог — это бог. 

Она отвернулась от него, давая понять, что разговор окончен, и захлопала в ладоши. Зрители несмело ее поддержали.

*** 

Майкл проснулся от прикосновения к лицу. Он сонно разлепил глаза и понял, что все еще спит. Рядом с ним стоял Дэвид, которого быть в его каморке никак не могло. Вчера праздновали полночи, так что Майкл кое-как добрался до дома и не особо помнил, как свалился на кровать.

Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь ставни, заставляя проснуться. Нет, это и правда был Дэвид. Здесь, рядом. 

— Доброе утро, — негромко сказал он. — Я стучал, но ты не отвечал, и тогда я просто дернул дверь, а она открылась.

Майкл хотел тоже пожелать доброго утра, но смог пробурчать только что-то неразборчивое. Правда, у него получилось перевернуться на бок, освободив часть кровати для Дэвида. Тот немного подумал и устроился рядом. Майклу хотелось уснуть снова, обнимая Дэвида, но сон постепенно сходил, да и не просто же так он заявился рано утром.

— Что-то случилось? — пробормотал Майкл.

— Как посмотреть, — ответил Дэвид. — Королева разрешила женщинам играть в театре. Весь город стоит на ушах. У театров очереди. Женщины хотят попробовать себя на сцене. Мужчины, привыкшие играть женщин, в панике. Скоро они останутся без ролей.

Майкл удивленно присвистнул.

— Хорошо, что нам это не грозит. Если только Нил не собирается сделать ангела и демона женщинами.

— Нет, — Дэвид помотал головой. — Мы остаемся. Но он уже ищет актрис на роль Анафемы и Трейси. А еще у него есть идея заменить кое-кого из ангелов и демонов. Хотя, может, он просто добавит еще пару-тройку персонажей. Джон упрашивает его взять женщину на роль Вельзевула. Тот парень, не помню имени, его бесит. Кажется, Нилу нравится эта идея.

Дэвид замолчал, задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Майкл прикрыл глаза и снова стал проваливаться в сон, но голос Дэвида вернул его к реальности.

— Джорджия хочет попробовать.

— Что? — не понял Майкл.

Возможно, он все же задремал и пропустил начало фразы.

— Стать актрисой, — пояснил Дэвид.

— У нее получится, — ответил Майкл. — Да и в труппе ее отца наверняка найдется место.

— Не получится, — вздохнул Дэвид. — Она беременна.

Сон разом слетел с Майкла. Он сел на кровати, протер глаза. Дэвид лежал рядом, не пытаясь подняться за ним. Выглядел он совсем не как будущий счастливый отец. Нет, Майкл вовсе не надеялся, что Дэвид бросит семью и останется с ним. Но теперь видеться наверняка станет проблематичнее.

— Она, конечно, рада, но вместе с тем расстроена, что мечты об актерстве придется отложить на неопределенный срок. 

— И что ты собираешься делать? — осторожно спросил Майкл.

— А что я могу сделать? — вздохнул Дэвид. — Нанять ей помощницу. «Знамения» пользуются популярностью, доход от постановки хороший. Да и ее отец не поскупится для внука. Правда, ее характер наверняка испортится. В прошлый раз было так. Мне даже иногда приходилось ночевать не дома. Слушай, а ты ведь не против, если я иногда буду оставаться у тебя?

Майкл усмехнулся.

— Можешь переехать ко мне жить.

— Нет, вполне достаточно будет пары ночей в неделю. 

Майкл улегся обратно, и Дэвид привалился к нему, устроил голову у него на груди. 

— Будем считать, что сегодня первая.

— Но уже утро, — заметил Майкл.

— Какая разница, — сказал Дэвид и закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> [Тумблер-коллаж «На сцене»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796266)
> 
> Бета: Xenya-m


End file.
